


The Watchers Apprentice

by TheBitten1



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: First post here, Occasional Angst but not the main purpose, PG-13 by American film standards, Tagged for violence but those are rare occurrences, Watchers Apprentice AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 39,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBitten1/pseuds/TheBitten1
Summary: The tale of the vessel Note; ward to Lurien the Watcher
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Palace Endings and Spire Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes ending time at the Palace, and their beginning at the Spire

_“To what begets a Dream? Is it as grand as one's open mind to endless possibilities, or is it just a spark that will ignite the path before them? Could dreams truly transcend the lucid plain with which they thrive, and become a reality if the seeker tried hard enough? Or are dreams sentenced to always be a fantasy…”_

_\- The Watchers Apprentice_

…

As the metallic beat of chains rattled, pulling the large, ornate elevator skyward; the passengers aboard it stood in silence. The elevator shaft, though still an in progress work, was stable enough for the occasional transport of both bug and goods. One of the more recent additions to the King and Watcher’s construction plans, it was devised to be the vein of the land to connect the City of Tears to the White Palace. While the walls of the shaft were mostly complete, ordained in the infrastructure of the King’s likeness, more work was to be done to make it presentable. The elevator itself, being the most grand representation of such nobility for the time being. But, so long as it remained functionable, it could be used on rare occurrences for those allowed. 

As such was this ride in particular. There were 4 passengers ascending from the Ancient Basin up to the City. Two of them were shining white, armor clad, Kingsmoulds; personal guards of the Pale King. The third was no taller then a child; a vessel, as the King referred to them. It’s inky, black, cloak clung from its neck down to just barely touching the floor. The white cuboid head possessed a small curl, like a talon, on both sides of its head with a wider, central horn jutting out from the top. No two vessels were ever alike, but what made this one special was that it was born with its eyes deformed. They had formed into each other, but not quite to create one Cingular eye hole. Rather, the curves designating where a separation should be were still there. Miraculously, the vessel still possessed sensible vision, but only for such a limited distance. The final figure in the elevator was a short but regal entity. It practically glowed with an ethereal, pale, light and from the top of it’s head sprouted several long spikes that formed about in the pattern of a crown. This being, was known to the Kingdom of Hallownest as the Pale King; the ruler of these lands. 

For the past few weeks, the vessel had been with it’s siblings in the White Palace. The King would carefully examine and test them to learn and find the qualities he found suitable from them. He needed something of them, but it had seemed that this batch of vessels would prove unfavorable to him. Most of all was the one here. From the moment the King laid his eyes on this vessel, it may as well have been cast back into the Abyss from whence they hatched. No “Pure Vessel” could have any such deformity; physical, mental or emotional. Still, the vessel was brought to the palace to be examined. When not needed, the vessels were allowed to roam the palace within reason. This vessel often found themselves within the library of the palace, examining the many books, journals, maps and art that one could find within such a knowledgeable local. While they could not read, they found the symbols of literature intricate; and while they couldn’t understand what it meant to paint, they found themselves intrigued by the variety of colors and what they could create. So much so they would often quietly watch as other nobles would use the library as a place to write or craft in their spare time. Silently forming memories and trying to piece together how such things worked. Eventually, they tried it out for themself. With quill, ink, a book it had picked out, and paper at hand, they practiced writing their first sentence. 

The Pale King happened to come across this curious occurrence. A vessel attempting to write? Truly, this thing proceeded to prove how unfit it would be for the task at hand for the future Pure Vessel. And yet… there was something marvelous about it too. A being of Void, showing the potential to learn, to plan, to pursue its own desires. As the vessel wrote, most of what it scribbled was gibberish nonsense. But it clearly was writing letters, just with no direction of how to piece them together. The vessel stopped and seemed to look at its own writing, as if in a deep thought. Was it, perhaps… frustrated? The vessel turned its attention to the book it had selected and flipped to a random page. It stared at it for a bit, as if making a decision, and then turned back to the paper in front of itself. It carefully wrote out the word it had selected from the page. 

“ **Note** ”. 

Seeming pleased with this, the vessel set the quill down and held the paper in its hands, staring down at the word. The King was in his thoughts, after witnessing such an event. This was an astonishing find, but not one that he had any requirement for. This vessel had nothing to give that the King needed… but perhaps, there was someone else it could. Why let such grand potential like this go to waste at the bottom of a forgotten pit? The King left the vessel to itself, and began to make plans for their trip above. 

And here is where we find them now. The King on his way to deliver this curious little vessel to one that could find a use in its skills. The vessel had never been this far from the palace. It only only knew the white halls of it, as well as the black depths found beneath the kingdom’s foundation. The Pale King had instructed the vessel to follow him and they obeyed. They did not question why or where they were going, only to follow as instructed. With a scraping clang, the elevator reached the top and opened its doors for its passengers to depart. With the King taking lead, and the vessel following closely behind, the Kingsmoulds kept to the sides between them to act as a deterrent for most and as guards if challenged. 

The first thing the vessel was aware of was the sound. The noise of the elevator had blocked it out before, but with it’s silence a new one took it’s place. A much softer, but more chaotic, beat. The King walked onward into the blue hued unknown, the vessel followed ever so cautiously behind. A cold drop of water. Then another, and another. The downpour of the clear liquid was never ending. That solved the riddle of the noise, but started the new trouble of a soggy cloak and damp shell. The vessel looked towards the King, hoping to find it’s discouragement shared. But to it’s surprise, the King seemed unphased by the weather’s effects. The drops of water almost seemed to slip right off and down the radiating being before them as they watched the King move onward. Surprised, and a bit disappointed, the vessel continued to follow after. 

Exiting the elevator shaft, the King swiftly turned back around and up the steps leading to the building right above them. As the vessel turned to follow, they looked up and were astonished. They knew of the White Palace’s magnitude, but could hardly believe that the height of this building seemed to dwarf it. What this new place lacked in overall size compared to the palace, it certainly triumphed in terms of its vertical length. While the vessel could only see just a bit of its base clearly, the hazy image of the rest of the building seemed to fade away and become one with the sky above. What was this place?

“ _Vessel, come along now._ ” 

The Pale King spoke in his whispery, but authoritative, voice. The vessel looked back to him and continued onward, the Kingsmoulds staying close. As they entered the building, the regal Bugs within it began to take quick notice of the new arrivals. Shocked murmurs and gasps were abound, but all kept a clear distance. 

“ _The King is here? And with a child?_ ” 

“ _That is an awfully strange looking bug to be with the King._ ”

“ _Perhaps it’s an assistant?_ ” 

“ _Looks too poor to be of importance for one of such status._ ”

“ _Are they here for Lurien?_ ”

The King walked into a new, smaller, elevator with one of the Kingsmoulds and traveled up. It wasn’t a long wait before the elevator descended back down for the vessel and remaining Kingsmould to board and join up with them. Higher and higher the group traveled, with many lavisciously dressed Bugs watching and talking amongst themselves about it all. The walls of this building were adorned with red silks that all detailed symbols of the King, as were the windows, many lanterns that clung to the walls were filled with brightly glowing lumaflies, paintings of wealthy bugs were hung up on display. And there were so… so many more elevators. At this point, the vessel was finding the whole thing repetitive. Aside from a change of weather and color, they were simply in another colossal building with snobby bugs who all seemed to just adore the Wyrm that walked before them. As well as riding too many elevators for one day. Fortunately for the vessel, the trip would be over shortly. 

The tone drastically changed as their most recent elevator ride came to its finish. Before them was a massive hall, adorned with large, intricate chandeliers. The bugs in this hall were loud, and rambunctious, and very round. The Watcher Knights had all been enjoying their mid day meal together when the King’s troupe had arrived and none had yet to notice them. The King ignored the merriment and proceeded onwards, his knowledge of this building seemingly like the back of one of his pale hands. The vessel found themselves a bit intimidated by it all. The roars of laughter and cheers, the rumbling of the floor from the weight of these bugs' excitement, it was all outside of the vessel’s preferred quiet and peaceful preference. They had hoped this long trip would soon be over. Midway through the hall the Watcher Knights began to finally take notice of their guests and hushed down, silently watching as the Royal entourage passed them by. The King and his soldiers never turning to look at the Knights. The vessel on the other hand was looking around at it all with nervous curiosity. As soon as they had passed through and continued their journey upwards, the noise soon returned. Hushed at first, but then one joke about how one of the King’s spikes looked shorter than the others sent the hall into a thunderous laughter. 

If the vessel could create any audible sound, a groan would’ve been the one it would make at the sight of the elevator before them. Like the many times before, the King, with royal guard at his side, traveled up first. But the wait was longer this time. If it hadn’t been for the elevator chains continuously slinking upward, the vessel would’ve thought they had gotten stuck. A funny occurrence for one of such regal status to deal with, but not one for everyone else to solve. Eventually, the locking sound of the elevator stopping echoed from up above, and it began to make its way down. Finally aboard this last elevator, the vessel and Kingsmould began their upward journey. The vessel watched the large window before it as they moved. Murky shadows of other buildings could be barely made out on the other side, the lights of their windows illuminating their silhouettes. Rain drops continuously pelted the window in its soothing rhythm as the water trickled down in tiny streams and rivers along the glass. They had traveled incredibly high up now, to the point that the vessel didn’t dare look over the side out of concern of not seeing the ground beneath them. Soft chatter could be heard coming from above as they neared the top; the King was conversing with someone. 

With a final clang, the elevator ceased its movements, and the trip upwards concluded. Before the vessel was an incredibly large telescope, with a small stool before it so one could sit and stare out for long periods of time. While the vessel didn’t know the name of the object before it, they recalled seeing a sketch of one like it in one of the books it had flipped through in the palace’s library. 

“ _Vessel, come this way._ ” 

The King's voice caught the vessel’s attention, startling it out of its ponderings, and it turned around. They became aware that, aside from the ceiling above and floor beneath them, all the walls of the room were glass windows. Candles were lit along the sides, illuminating the room in a warm glow. Journals were strewn about the floor in various piles, and a bed resided by the far right side of the room. But the main centerpiece of it all was the King, standing beside a new figure; one who had been painting when they arrived. This bug gave off a different feel from all the bugs the vessel had noticed on their way up. No stylistic outfit or jewelry like the upper class, and not loud and big like the Knights below. This bug wore a somber, blue, cloak that seemed to connect with its pale mask. The ends of the cloak appeared to be tattered and unevenly cut, but it was hard to say if that was intentional or not. The mask, however, drew the vessel’s gaze in awe. The mask itself resembled an upside down tear drop with a single black hole in it of a similar shape. The mysterious figure had set down their painter's brush, so as to turn and get a proper look at the vessel. The painting they had been conjuring up appeared to be a landscape piece of the city; a glimpse of what one such as they would view from this high above everyone else. The vessel took a few steps forward, before standing beside the King, and in front of this fascinating new bug. 

“ _This vessel, my friend Lurien, is not one that I desire for my plans. As you can see, it was born improper for one that needs to be perfect. And my tests have concluded it’s sight is as fractured as one could assume. Not only that, but I have found that it has a fondness for all things literate and sketched. That empty Void that is required, it is not found here. However,_ ” the King said, reaching into his sleeve and removing a rolled up piece of paper, “ _there is a possibility it could find some use for you._ ”

The King unraveled the parchment, revealing to Lurien the practiced writing the vessel had tried before. The many letters and symbols that translated to nonsense all abound, except for the one word the vessel had succeeded in writing. 

“ _Note_ ”, Lurien said out loud. His voice was also hushed like the kings. But where as the King had an underlying sharpness to the way he spoke, Lurien’s voice was more smooth. Where the King would annunciate, Lurien almost seemed to breathe out the word. “ _How curious, My King. To what reason could the vessel have chosen this word, I wonder?_ ” 

“ _Curious, indeed, Lurien. It displays a desire to learn and write, perhaps even more. It will listen to orders, when given by proper authority. And unlike other vessels I have witnessed, this one is unlikely to cause any trouble. I am thinking of leaving this vessel in your possession, to provide assistance to your tiring work. Unlike other bugs that require payment or care, the vessel needs no such things and can go long periods before needing to rest. It will need to be properly taught our language and how things are, first. But I trust that it will prove to be a great asset to you. That is, only if you wish for it. If not, then we will depart and you needn’t worry about this again._ ” 

The vessel had been standing still, subtly turning its head side to side, to watch whoever was speaking at the time. While it was unsure of what exactly the Pale King had been going on about, it was surprised to see its writings in his possession. They had left it on the table when they left the library, and yet here it was. The vessel had a feeling that, whatever the two were discussing, it was definitely about them and what it had done. But if the King had been upset, why drag them all the way out here to meet with this “Lurien”? As the King finished speaking, the vessel turned its gaze upon Lurien; looking up into his mask. Lurien quietly returned the gaze, occasionally glancing between the sheet of paper and the vessel. While the King had been secretive about his Vessel project, Lurien had known bits and pieces about it. After all, it was Lurien that pointed out the way for the King to find the Abyss long ago. A vessel, born from the Void, with a desire to write, learn, and create. This once in a lifetime opportunity made Lurien’s mind erupt with ideas and potential. Truly, he would be the only one, aside from the King, privy to such an experience. Not to mention this vessel was a gift from the King; and how could Lurien turn that down? 

“ _My dear palest, it humbles my soul that you had me in your thoughts when you witnessed this rare occurrence. If any other were to have seen it, they would have been excited. But for you, it only brought pain. Even so, you looked for a way to turn that pain into something good. This is a grand opportunity you saw fit to present personally. While our days seeing each other have dwindled, you never forgot about me and still find value in our companionship. This vessel intrigues me, as it does you. And I would be honored to accept them into my Spire. It will take time to teach them, yes; but if they can master one word on their own, then imagine what could be accomplished with proper guidance? My deepest thanks to you, Great Pale King of Hallownest._ ” 

With a low bow, Lurien finished his answer. The King closed his eyes and gave a nod to Lurien. 

“ _As you wish, my Dear Watcher. While I would’ve loved to have stayed longer to talk, this meeting was an unexpected occurrence. And so I must be off. Perhaps soon, we can find time to converse personally; rather than by letter._ ”

“ _My King, any visit, any word, any letter from you, is satisfying all the same. But… a proper meeting would be quite enjoyable._ ”

The King looked down and gave one last glance to the vessel.

“ _You are to stay here and assist Lurien the Watcher with whatever he requests. His word is as good as mine, and he shall be honored as such._ ”

With that said, the Pale King turned around and joined with his Kingsmoulds. Finding room for the three of them to enter, the elevator soon began to descend, and with it the pale glow of the King vanished from the area. Now alone, the vessel and Lurien exchanged glances once again. The reality of this situation began to set in for both, as the pitter patter of rain began to grow and weigh down on the area. Finding his bearings, Lurien finally spoke.

“ _With you now living here, and being my assistant, it would only make sense to give you a proper name now. You may be a vessel, but you are also now working for me. And as such, you should be treated not as a tool, but as a bug of the Spire._ ” 

Lurien looked down once again at the sheet of paper in his hands. 

“ _You made the King take note of you, and you will be taking notes for me._ ” Lurien chuckled, “ _So, I think the name Note would be quite fitting for you. What do you think? Nod if you agree._ ” 

The vessel was marveled by this Watcher before them. They had only met Lurien for a few minutes, but in that time had never referred to them as an it, but as one of their status. Not quite an equal, but certainly not a thing. All the vessel had known was that they were a failure. And within an instant, they were granted a true name by the first friendly bug they had ever encountered. If they could cry, they perhaps would have wept at the feeling this gave them. They gave several, enthusiastic nods before looking longingly up at Lurien for what he might say next. The elevator began to whir to life again, as someone was traveling up to them.

“ _Very well. While the King said you could work for long periods without exhaustion, I think anyone would be tired after all you’ve no doubt gone through today. So for the remainder of the day, you shall be given a proper room where you can rest and settle. Tomorrow you will be shown the Spire in its entirety, learning its ins, outs, and everything in between. The following day you will begin your studies for how to write and read. And after that, we shall find out together._ ”

The elevator arrived, and one of the wealthy bugs the vessel had seen before was standing in it. Or atleast, they may have seen this one. To them, most of that bunch all looked similar to each other. In their hands was a silver tray that carried two glasses of tea, still steaming, freshly prepared.

“ _Master Lurien, I saw the King had just left, but not before I had prepared tea for the both of you. I know how your long talks tend to dry up your throats so I.. I…. Who might this be, Master?_ ” 

It appears this bug was not quite the same as the others. This one was Lurien’s personal butler.

“ _This is Note, Bartel. They will be assisting me with my work from this day forward. I shall go over more with you later as you and I enjoy the tea you have graciously fashioned. For now, would you kindly escort Note to one of the spare rooms available? Closest one between my personal elevator and the library if you would._ ”

“ _Certainly, Master Lurien._ ”

After setting the tea down, nearby to Lurien, Bartel walked back over to the elevator. 

“ _Go along now, Note. You can trust Bartel. He will take you to your room._ ”

“ _I promise I don’t bite like those charming fellows in the Deepnest, little one._ ”

Note. They’re name was now Note. Still coming to terms with this new change, they stepped forward and joined Bartel in the elevator. It seems they would be getting used to riding elevators more sooner than they would’ve thought. As the clanking whir of the elevator began, Note watched Lurien in quiet wonder as they descended to the start of their new life.


	2. Passion and Fashion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Bed, a Tour, a Sandwich, and an Umbrella

_“The Void. By any other definition, it is meant to describe a thing of emptiness. Yet for all that’s been learned of it, the most we can know is emptiness is not something it can remain. It can be viscous, gaseous, and solid; it can also be alive, think, and mold to its desired needs. Is all Void connected, perhaps? One vast nervous system we can’t fathom? If so, I shutter at what could happen were it to finally realize itself…”_

_\- Monomon the Teacher_

…

Just as Lurien had instructed, Note was shown a room after their first meeting. While they were told they could take the time to rest, a feeling like charged lumaflies in Note’s stomach kept them up and about. Is this what was called, excitement? After Bartel had left and closed the door, Note began exploring their room. It had a decent amount of space, and most of the interior matched that of the rest of the Spire. The walls were decorated with drapes bearing the King’s crest. A large window was in the center of the wall opposite the door, overlooking the city, with a large drape pulled to one side of it used to cover the window if desired. Their bed was on the right side of the room, close to the window. Near to the bed was a tall wardrobe; old musty outfits now hung in it, as well as neatly packed into its drawers. On the left side of the room was a writing desk and chair, with a quill, cup of ink, and a small candelabra atop it. The candles had yet to be lit, and Note was curious how exactly a candle could be lit. Beside the desk was a tall bookcase, already stocked full of various books, journals, and other collections. Who had used this room prior, Note pondered. A thought that didn’t last long, compared to the excitement of new reading material. And with Lurien’s teachings, soon they would be able to understand it too! The feeling of excitement continued to rise in the little vessel.

For any other bug in the Spire, the room would be just right. But for Note, who by their standards was still a child’s height, the rooms interior was all a bit large compared to them. Note could easily open the wardrobes drawers at the bottom of it, but couldn’t access it’s upper portion; not that they would need too. When sitting in the chair, the desk would just reach the bottom of their shell. For the bookshelf, Note could only access the first three rows. And the bed was massive for them, and needed a bit of a hop and pull to get themself up onto it. Note didn’t even bother to try closing the window blind, for worry they wouldn’t be able to open it back up if they tried. Not that it mattered, the cool blue’s and landscape of the city was a sight Note enjoyed, even if it was all blurry to them. And they were becoming quite content with the sound of rain on glass. Laying back on the bed, the mattress began to mold to their little body, hugging them in its comforting embrace. And, after blowing through their energy over the day and exploring their room, Note had drifted asleep. 

Hours passed before there was a knock at the door, startling Note awake. They were surprised they had fallen asleep, but sat up in bed as the door was opened. It was Bartel.

“ _Good morning, Master Note. I hope you found this room comfortable for your first night here in the city”_

“Master Note”? They didn’t know how to feel about such a greeting, but with no proper way to respond to it, they simply gave a nod to Bartel about the room's comfort. 

“ _Splendid! Master Lurien told me all about your circumstances the other day. I am aware you can’t speak, but you are quite attentive and can understand me. He also asked that I show you around the Spire today. If he finds the time for it, he hopes to join us later in person.”_

Now that is something Note was greatly looking forward to. Out of everything that had happened, they were most excited for The Watcher, and wanting to be around their presence again. With haste, Note jumped off the bed and walked alongside Bartel, as they were shown around the Spire. 

From what they had learned, the building was divided into two halves. The bottom half was open to the public, where many a bug could convene to discuss the city life and share their findings. There were many private rooms where one could stay to write, or read a book from the massive library that resided in the Spire. There was also a public mess hall, where visitors could bring their own meals; eating or drinks in other rooms was forbidden for risk of the mess or damage to resources. An entryway connected the Spire over to its neighboring building, where the Soul Sanctum could be found. The upper half was restricted to those of Lurien’s personal entourage. All who worked for Lurien were required to live in the Spire; such as the Watcher Knights, various cleaners and scholars, Bartel, and now Note. It was this half of the Spire where the more important and secretive knowledge was kept. The upper portion had a kitchen with it’s own cooks and two mess halls, one fashioned for the Knights and another for the rest. They used to be one room, but the rowdiness of the Knights warranted the separation to prevent aggravation. At the highest point was Lurien’s private residence, a place Lurien seldom left. 

Note listened and followed in Bartel’s steps with intrigue, taking in every nugget of info they could. The two would receive glances from the various bugs. Most seeming to be judgemental of the little vessel being treated with such high courtesy by Lurien’s butler. If Bartel noticed as well, he paid them no mind and kept his focus on Note. When the tour had concluded, the two of them went up to the second mess hall in the upper half of the Spire. 

“ _While Master Lurien didn’t seem to be free to join us, I think he would appreciate it if we brought him some lunch, don’t you?_ ”

Note nodded in agreement. While they had enjoyed learning about the Spire, they really just wanted to see Lurien again.

Bartel smiled, and they walked back into the kitchen area. “ _He puts so much time and focus into this city and his hobbies, he often forgets to take a break. For a bug of such responsibility, you’d think he’d have more for his own health. He’s older than me, after all. By the way Master Note, is there anything you like to eat or drink?_ ” 

Note had no need to eat or drink. They never felt an urge too, and the King said they were not able when a vessel ever tried to take anything from the palace kitchen. Was Lurien not aware, or just forgot to inform Bartel of this?... But then again, could they? Note had never tried for themselves. While they lacked a mouth, maybe that had morphed into their shell like their eyes did. And vessel eyes weren’t like those of any other bugs. Note recalled the times they’d seen the King or other vessels experimenting with their eye holes and plugging various things into them… Note just stared up at Bartel, hoping he understood their uncertain curiosity. 

“ _How about I prepare a couple sandwiches and some tea then for the three of us. Does that sound appetizing?_ ” 

Note nodded.

Bartel seemed satisfied with the answer, and set about preparing their lunch. Note stood out of the way and watched him, occasionally stealing glances to the other cooks hard at work. When Bartel had finished, he handed the tray of sandwiches to Note, as he took the tray with the tea and 3 tea cups. Note held the tray with careful balance and followed after Bartel as they went up to Lurien’s room. When they arrived, there was a stack of papers set on Lurien’s bed, and Lurien himself sitting at his telescope. He never turned at the sound of the elevator’s arrival, all his focus was put into the lense of the telescope. 

“ _Good afternoon, Master Lurien; Master Note and myself have brought lunch._ ” 

Lurien stirred in his seat and sat up, turning to look at his guests. “ _Ah, is it that time already? It seems I lost myself in my gazing, once again._ ”

“ _We have some sandwiches at the ready, and fresh tea._ ” As Bartel finished saying that, and moved to set up a small table for everything, Note held up the platter of sandwiches excitedly for Lurien. Lurien looked to Note, and took one of the sandwiches. 

“ _Thank you, Note. So, Bartel, how did the tour go?_ ” 

Bartel set the tea onto the table, before taking the sandwich platter from Note and setting it down beside the tea. “ _It went very well, Master. Note listened closely and kept pace with me, looking attentively over everything we saw. They also expressed that their room was acceptable as well._ ” 

“ _That is lovely to know._ ”

“ _There was one thing though. While we were walking around, I noticed the other bugs-_ “ 

Note lost focus of the conversation after grabbing a sandwich and one of the cups of tea, walking over to sit down against Lurien’s bed. They didn’t want to intrude on their conversation, and they had their own questions to answer. Between the tea and the sandwich, Note decided to try the tea first. Note figured that something liquid like tea could be more easily ingested compared to the more solid structure of a sandwich. Also, while they didn’t notice it at the time, some rain droplets had fallen into their eyes the other day when they entered the city; and Note didn’t recall them leaving at any time. With the sandwich resting on their lap, they carefully lifted the tea up to their eyes; looking intently at the cup.

They were a bit nervous, unsure what to expect. They tilted their head back a bit, then poured a small bit of the tea into their eye holes. While their vision was blurry for a moment, a warm sensation washing over them, the tea quickly drained down between their shell and into the void that formed them. And it didn’t spill out. Note was pleasantly surprised. While the sensation was strange, it wasn’t unpleasant. They could successfully drink! Note couldn’t help but take another small sip from their glass before setting the cup down and picking up the sandwich. Now the real test was at hand, and it was in the form of triangular-cut slices of bread and other edibles. Note held it with the smallest corner facing their eye holes, and carefully inserted it…. and quickly removed it, jumping up. This sensation was not at all pleasant! It was a rough, piercing sensation very different compared to the warm, soothing feeling of the tea. Note held one of their hands over their eyes, the other one holding the sandwich; it’s corner coated in the inky, black, void. A couple drops of void falling to the floor as Lurien and Bartel finally noticed the commotion. 

Lurien spoke first. “ _Note, what in Wyrm’s name are you doing?_ ” The Watcher quickly stood up and grabbed the sandwich from them, setting it on the sandwich platter, it’s voided corner pointed away from the remaining ones. With the food taken care of, they kneeled down beside Note, feeling a mix of concern and frustration.

“ _I’m terribly sorry, Master Lurien!_ ” Bartel replied, instead. “ _I thought that Master Note was able to have lunch with us. I wasn’t aware they were unable too.._ ” His voice trailed off, his worry quite obvious as he stood beside the Watcher and vessel. 

Lurien softly rubbed the vessel’s shell. As Note turned to look up at the two of them, they dropped their hand down from their face. With a sigh, Lurien said, “ _The fault is shared, my friend. The King had mentioned vessel’s didn’t need “care” like other bugs to me. I was hasty, and didn’t take to realize, or inform you, that food wasn’t necessary._ ” Looking down at the black stains of void on the carpeted floor, Lurien also saw the tea cup, and how it was partially emptied. “ _Did you also drink the tea Note? There don’t appear to be any spills._ ”

Note gave a soft nod, looking down embarrassed and feeling a twinge of guilt for causing a fuss. 

Lurien was silent. Once again, this vessel managed to surprise him. They started learning to write on their own, and now they have tried to eat like any other bug only to discover they can drink. “ _You really are quite curious, Little Note. It seems we have another fan of your tea, Bartel. As long as it’s in small portions for now, I suppose there is no harm in Note having it as well. But we should keep an eye on them, just to be safe._ ”

“ _Of course, Master Lurien. I will go fetch some cleaning supplies and see about removing these stains._ ”

“ _Be cautious when you do, Bartel. Void is a puzzling substance, and should be treated carefully. Perhaps some gloves should be worn, while you clean._ ” 

“ _I understand, sir._ ”

“ _Oh, and one last thing. About your idea, I agree with it. I think it would be quite fitting, and a statement to all the importance of their presence. Jealousy is an infection no bug, not even our great Pale Wyrm, could ever defeat entirely. Whether the others like it or not, Note is one of us now. And the proper clothing to reflect it should help get that point through their stubborn shells._ ” 

“ _Splendid decision, Master Lurien. Thank you for taking my words into consideration. I shall return momentarily._ ” Bartel walked over and took the elevator down, leaving the two alone. 

Lurien looked down to Note, Note returning the gaze. “ _When Bartel returns, you and I, with two of my Knights, are going to take a walk. It’s been quite some time since I walked through my city, and I’m certain you would enjoy seeing it as well. Our destination is a clothing shop nearby and they are going to take some measurements of you. Do as they ask, and it will be finished quickly._ ” 

Note tilted their head to the side a bit. Measurements? The moment Bartel returned, now with a pair of gloves and some cleaning equipment, Lurien and Note took the elevator. 

….

The city's rain rattled against the umbrellas Lurien and Note had been carrying. While Note didn’t mind getting wet, Lurien had told them it would be rude for the shop owner if Note was a mess upon arrival. So, after Lurien picked out his personal umbrella, Note followed Lurien’s guidance and picked up one of the spare’s that caught their eyes; a bright yellow one. While colors were still something Note had more to learn about, they had been fascinated with Yellow from the moment they saw it. Yellow was bright, shining, and had a warm feeling to it; very different from the blinding dull white’s of the palace and cool blue’s of the city. The 2 Watcher Knights that we’re traveling with them were silent, despite having been so loud prior. It seems being around Lurien required a level of respectability, both in and out of the Spire. 

Note was in awe of just how much more expansive the city was, now that they were walking through it and not in the Spire above. It’s streets were bustling with all manner of bugs and their umbrellas. So many different kinds, some noble, some travelers, others guards and defenders. Some even traveling via palanquins. Lurien was taking them into the western half of the city, past the building where the Soul Sanctum resided. Note kept close to Lurien, not wanting to end up losing him in the rush. Getting lost in the city would be very concerning; for without knowledge of where to go or a voice to speak, Note would be in big trouble. At least with the Watcher Knights keeping close to them, there was plenty of cleared space for Lurien and Note to walk. Finally, they reached a little shop, and Lurien walked inside, a bell ringing as the door opened. After closing his umbrella behind him, Lurien moved deeper in and Note copied his actions and followed; the Watcher Knights staying outside to wait for their return.

Inside the shop were rows of various prepared clothes. While clothing was optional for every bug, it’s limited demand came with it always being designed to stand out more. There was plenty of variety to choose from, to the casual and fancy and even some meant for exploration. Upon the door’s bell ringing, its Shop Owner walked out from a back area and practically beamed with excitement. The beetle stood tall, his iridescent green body shimmering in the light, the tips of his wings a darker red color and his head more of a deep blue. 

“ _What a pleasant surprise, to be greeted by Lurien the Watcher himself. To what do I owe the pleasure?_ ” The beetle said, greeting Lurien and walking up to him. 

“ _I’ve heard this shop can provide suitable wear for those of both high and lower rank in a short time. What I’ve come to request is a robe for my assistant here, to match that of the citizens on the Eastern side of the city. Light, simple enough to clean and slip into, and allowing for freedom of their hands when working. But presentable in a manner that establishes their importance. I will need several of them as well. For it will be what they must wear when working in my Spire._ ” 

“ _Quite a request there, but I would be a fool to turn down an offer from you. It can be done within a week, at most. I will just need to take some measurements of the little one first and then we can discuss payment. But I doubt that is a concern for you._ ” The beetle said with a chuckle. 

Lurien turned to look down at Note and gave them a nod. “ _Do as he asks, Note. This won’t take too long._ ” 

Note looked from Lurien over to the shop owner before stepping forward. The beetle pulled out a cloth tape measure, a reference sheet, and quill from behind the counter and stooped down. He took several measurements of Note, their height, waist and shoulder size, occasionally asking Note to hold out their arms so those could be measured. When he asked about the cloak Note already wore, Lurien simply informed them to design the robe to go over the cloak. While a bit confused, they made no attempt to dissuade from the Watcher’s request. 

“ _And that should suffice. I would just like to discuss a few more things with you, Watcher Lurien._ ” The beetle stood up, and walked behind the store's counter. 

As Lurien walked over to join him, Note explored the shop a bit, taking in the sights. Note wasn’t one for fashion, but the colors were nice. Passing by the door to the back room, they heard a soft singing. Note hadn’t heard singing before, its sound entrancing him. Curious to find the source, Note peaked into the room. Inside, he saw a young caterpillar girl sowing a dress together. She had golden, blonde hair that didn’t appear to have been washed in a while. The front of her body had a rich, creamy color to it, while the rest of her body was black with small white spots dotting along her. Along the center of her back, starting from under her shoulders and down to her end, were six rows of sharp spikes. For five of the rows, two spikes branched off in a wide “V” shape, and they were covered with smaller spikes. The last row of spikes at the furthest point of her body had three main spikes, two of them forming the v-shape and a central third spike sprouting between them. The area where her spikes grew from on her back was a red circle. Her voice…. it was beautiful. Note found themself standing at the doorway, watching and listening to the girl as she worked. 

There was a gentle tap on Note’s shoulders, breaking them of the spell they were under, as they turned up to see Lurien looking at them. 

“ _Come along Note, our business here is done._ ” 

Note hesitated, and gave one last look to the girl. She had stopped singing and was now looking at Note. Note, now realizing they were caught, turned away and followed after Lurien, embarrassed. The shop owner gave a wishful goodbye to Lurien and Note as they left, the two of them opening their umbrellas up once outside. The Watcher Knights had remained where they were left and were diligently waiting. 

“ _See? That didn’t take too long at all, Note. Before we return to my Spire, I would like to continue walking through my city. Just for a bit longer. Would you like that as well, Note?_ ” 

Note nodded, always happy to be beside Lurien and excited to see more of the city. With the vessel’s consent given, Lurien and Note continued their walk through the city. Silent, watching, and enjoying the rain and their time, together. 


	3. The Knights and The Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life in the Spire can be so boring :)

“ _To my dear, Pale King. It has now been several weeks since you bestowed me with one of your vessels. I, and my loyal butler Bartel, have taken to giving the name of Note to the vessel. And I have yet to ever be displeased with their presence. They are a curious one, always listening and watching to what I say or do. We have made great strides in teaching Note of our ways, with such resounding success. Sometimes I wonder if them being a child of the Void plays a role in this, being able to learn so much and keep that information. But I also see a lot of you in them as well. That drive to discover and learn, there have been times they’ve solved a puzzle that I have not asked of them. For instance, they figured out how to drink tea on their own; and have become quite fond of it. The furniture in their room was also too large for them; yet they’ve found by placing a pillow on a chair, they can boost their height at a desk. Or by using that same chair, they can increase their reach for journals on a bookshelf. They truly are a wonder, and I am grateful your wisdom allowed Note to be gifted to me. Now, about that visit you meant to take to see me…_ ” 

_\- Lurien the Watcher_

….

The following days had been a rush of strenuous excitement for Note. After the order for their robes had been placed, the next day began with their studies. Notes schedule would open with Bartel tutoring them on Hallownest’s alphabet system and practice writing down the letters. While Note would never speak a word, they still needed to understand how literature worked. After several hours of this, they would work alongside Bartel for another two hours with simple tasks, and for the remainder of their day they could spend it however they wished. Note’s favorite choices were spending time with Lurien, even if it was just sitting and watching him; exploring the Spire’s library, or continuing to practice or sketch in their room. This was the schedule Note had been following for the past couple weeks now. Of course, the alphabet had long since been learned. Just as Lurien had suspected, Note was a quick learner, and soaked up every bit of knowledge they were given like a dry sponge placed in a puddle. They were now onto practicing writing paragraphs and small essay’s. They had even started carrying a yellow journal with them, where they could write down short responses to converse with others in their own way. Nothing elegant, but it was way more than could be said with a nod. 

The journal wasn’t all that was new about them though. Just as was promised, Note’s robes had been completed in a week's time, and Note loved wearing them. They were designed to reflect the style of the elite class in the City of Tears. The robes were a dark, burgundy, red with a smooth, purple gem located at the base of the neck. The robes were fashioned to be buttoned from the inside; so they could be closed fully around Notes body, or opened up at points allowing them free use of their arms. The base of the robes had a soft curl outwards just shy of the end of Notes cloak, which was visible from beneath the robes. The robes had pockets sewn into the inside of them, where Note kept their journal. Just as Bartel and Lurien had hoped, most of the other bugs that came to the Spire lost interest in Note soon after this. Every now and then, a bug may “accidentally” bump into Note, or throw an insult at them, but Note would walk it off. Their petty insults held no ground; for unlike them, Note was valued in the Spire. And feeling valued, was enough. 

Note had gotten quite content with their relations to everyone. Lurien and Bartel were their favorites, the Spire keepers were nice enough but kept to themselves, and the bugs that visited the Spire were to be ignored; especially the Soul Sanctum scientists that rarely visited. While Note never saw anything of concern, they felt an air of worry whenever they were near. Something was off about the scientists, and Note almost felt like they were being watched when in the same room as them. But as long as Note kept their distance, they were safe. There was just one group of bugs Note had yet to warm up to; the Watcher Knights. The Knights drove Note’s patience up the wall. There were times Note would find themselves awoken to the rumblings of the Knights causing a fuss below them. Or when they would be walking along with a stack of books and a Knight or 3 rushes past them, causing them to stumble and drop their load. Or worse yet, when Note is enjoying a mid day cup of tea and becomes startled by an uproaring of laughter, causing them to spill the tea over their shell and robes. The Knights were loud, they were obnoxious, and they had no interest in penmanship. Note had once asked Lurien why these Knights, and not ones more sophisticated. 

“ _While my Watcher Knights are quite different compared to how you and I live our lives; there are hardly any others I would trust so dearly with my life, and the safety of this Spire. The Knights and I go back long ago, little Note. They view their protection of this Spire and me as repayment for a kindness I once did for them. I understand you are troubled by them, but please spare some patience as well. They seek to look after you too, and would happily be open to your thoughts._ ” 

Patience wasn’t something Note was the best with. Perhaps, with their ability to take in information at an accelerated pace, they simply felt that people were the same. A quick judge of character was all Note needed to understand a person. And to Note, the Watcher Knights were a bunch of immature soldiers with no understanding of the word “tranquility”. That is how it was for the past couple weeks in the Spire. A mindset that wouldn’t last for much longer. 

It was a calm day in the Spire, Note had finished their studies and work, and was now in the lower half of the building. They had settled into one of the private reading rooms with a book about old legends of Hallownest. Tales of a monstrous creature in the Deepnest that could take on the appearance of your loved ones, a mysterious god of the Greenpath that slept within its Acid Lake, a nightmarish troupe that feasts off the remnants of dead kingdoms. Note was just finishing a chapter on the Moth tribe, a reclusive group that claimed to be able to access the dream realm in magical ways. The book went on to claim that they were capable of communing with the dead, that they possessed a tool called a “Dream Nail” that could cut a path from the waking world to the dream realm. There seemed to be more, but the next page had been ripped out from the book. The only clue Note had to what this missing page covered was part of a sentence that would’ve continued to the next page. 

“ _The Moths had their own deity, a great and powerful being of Light called-_ “ 

Vandalism was a terrible crime in The Spire, and Note would have to report this offense… just as soon as they finished the book. While the stories were truly fantastical, they were still old legends; and Note wondered if there was truth to any of them. Then again, their very being could also be considered as unbelievable. 

A loud shriek broke Note’s focus, the sound of scared bugs running away past the room Note was in.

“ _Get back! It got one of the Sentry’s!_ ”

“ _We need a Watcher Knight!_ ”

“ _The Infection is in the Spire!_ ” 

Soon it was quiet, all the bugs that had been near had run off. Note was puzzled and a bit nervous. Did something happen? Infection? Note recalled a few times they had heard the Pale King mention an infection, but they weren’t privy to what that meant. Hopping off the chair they sat in, they walked to the door and opened it. The hallway the room resided in had rooms along one of its walls, and had a guard rail on the other that opened up to look down to a lower floor of the Spire. This allowed for bugs capable of flight to access higher floors. Stepping into the long hallway, they looked to their left and right before cautiously walking down the left side. Whatever spooked the others was down this way; and while Note had a bad feeling about this… they just had to know. At the end of the hall was a sharp corner going right, and Note could hear a heavy _SHUNK_ sound and a breathy groan coming just past it. Slowly, Note stepped around the corner. 

Just a couple feet before them was a hulking Great Sentry, with a tall shield in one hand and it’s heavy nail in the other. The Sentry had driven the end of its nail into the shell of an unlucky bug, it’s body lifeless and fluids staining the floor. Note was horrified; the little vessel had never witnessed death before, let alone a murder. They felt frozen in the moment, their eyes hazily focusing on the Sentry. Their vision crossed when they looked at anything too far from them, so to Note, the scene before them was doubled. The Sentry seemed to sense that they were being watched, their face turning to look at Note. It’s eyes, normally black, were now burning like a powerful orange flame. The Sentry let out a heavy breath, now just an empty husk of a bug. But the moment it’s eyes met Note’s, Note heard something else. A loud, booming, shriek echo in their shell that seemed to make their inner Void rumble. 

“ _KILL IT!_ ” 

The Sentry heaved their nail from the corpse, the tip coated in its victim's dark blood. The fear in the vessel finally reached their legs and Note took off running back the way they came, The Great Husk Sentry lumbering after them. Note’s only thought was to reach the room they were reading in and hide. They made a mistake, they shouldn’t have left the room; their curiosity finally coming back to bite them. Note rarely ever had to run before, and their robe wasn’t made to be run in either. Their movement was restricted and just as Note was about to reach the door, they tripped over themself and fell to the floor. They could hear the Sentry huffing as it was nearly above them. Note frantically crawled for the door, the Sentry letting out a groan as it raised its nail high to stab into the vessel. There was a wild rumbling coming from Note’s right, something big and heavy was speeding toward them.

“ _Duck Down!_ ” 

Note quickly huddled down, curling up in the fetal position scared, as a Watcher Knight rocketed down the hallway and bounced high enough to just pass over Note and slam with all its force into the Great Husk Sentry. The Sentry was caught off guard and stumbled back, taking all the force of the Knight. Note looked up and saw the Knight before them, its nail held in a guarding stance. The Sentry regained its senses and held its shield up, eyes shifting between the Watcher Knight and Note. It raised its nail to strike down on the Knight, and the Knight reacted by parrying the blow, before preparing to swing its own nail. The Sentry expected this and guarded itself with the shield. There was a shout from down the hall and rather than swinging its nail, the Watcher Knight instead rolled up into a ball as a second Watcher Knight slammed into him from behind. The force of the hit propelled the first Knight hard into the Sentry’s shield, creating a spiderweb of cracks along it. The Sentry stumbled back again as the first Knight stepped back, and the second one stepped up and landed a hard hit to the shield, shattering it. The two Knights were like a well oiled machine, combo-ing off of each other without the slightest communication between them; Note watching in astonishment as the scene unfolded. The Knights had managed to get the Sentry up along the edge of the guard rail now. As one of them managed to cause the Sentry to lose its nail, the other and had been setting up another charge attack; slamming with all its might into the Sentry and crashing the two through the rail, dropping to the lower floor. Note, worried for the Knight, quickly crawled to the rail and looked over. As the dust settled, the Knight was standing over the Sentry; its nail driven into the husks shell and the orange light in its eyes vanishing. 

There were more yells coming down from the right of the hallway, other Watcher Knights soon joining up with them. The following minutes were a blur for Note. While some Knight’s assisted with removing the corpses, others went to tell the scared bugs they were safe, and two remained to comfort Note. Note could only pull out their Notebook and respond, “ **I Need Lurien. Please.** ” As they were asked, the two escorted Note to Lurien’s elevator and sent the vessel up to the top of the Spire. Lurien was anxiously pacing his room and Bartel attempted to calm the Watchers nerves. When the elevator reached the top, the two turned to see Note. Bartel was quite thrilled and relieved to see Note was okay. Lurien was silent, but the outline of their shoulders along their cloak settled down. Note meanwhile, hurriedly ran up to Lurien and hugged his leg, shaking from all they had gone through. The Watcher wasn’t all that certain what to do for the vessel, looking to Bartel. Bartel motioned for him to hug Note in return. Lurien started at Bartel for a time, before they knelt down before Note and held them close. Note had not received a hug before, this was new… but it was comforting, and meant a lot. They returned the hug and nestled their shell against Lurien, the fear washing out from them. 

The following days were uneventful; while Note continued their studies, their thoughts were stuck on the infection and the Knights. At times when they were asleep, they dreamed of those orange eyes and the voice they belonged to. Such dreams would cause them to awaken from fright. But during the day hours, they kept thinking of the Knights that had saved them. Note wanted to thank them, but was embarrassed, not really sure how to approach them. Note still found their manners to be childish, but when the time came they showed how serious they were to their job. It took roughly a week and a half til Note found the courage to grab some tea and walked into the mess hall where the Knights were. Much like when Note first passed through the hall, the Watcher Knights didn’t notice their guest wandering in to join them. Not til Note found a wide enough space between two of them and, steeling their nerves, they sat down with them. The Knights hushed down , all fifteen of them eyeing the little vessel. Note took a quick sip of their tea before they pulled out their little, yellow, journal and wrote down a message for them, holding it up for the Knights to read. 

“ **Thank You for saving me** ”

The Knights were silent for a moment before one of them spoke up.

“ _We’re glad that you are safe, little guy. The news of a bug, let alone one of the Sentry’s, being infected in this building caught us off guard. We should’ve been there sooner to help._ ”

“ _It was a damn close call._ ” Another gruffly replied, before taking a swig of their drink. Others muttered in agreement. 

Note scribbled down into their journal again. “ **My Name is Note. Can I sit with you all for my Tea?** ” 

The Knights read the message and… they started to snicker and chuckle. Note tilted their head a bit, confused. 

“ _Kid, you don’t need to ask or be formal with us. We’re happy to have your company._ ” Said the Knight to Notes left, before they pat Note on the back. Though a pat from a Watcher Knight was the equivalent of a forceful clap, lurching Note forward a bit. Notes' brief stumble caused a bit of a laugh from the other Knights, and with the tension now broken, the Knight’s resumed chatting as they were when Note arrived. Note sat back and watched them all, seeing them in a new light. Perhaps Note had judged them too harshly before. By believing their dislike for the Knights, Note made themself think the Knights disliked them. When really, they just hadn’t been properly introduced to each other. Note felt a sense of relief at this, and would be happy to give them all another chance. 

With this change, Note adapted their schedule. Studies in the morning, a tea break with the Watcher Knights, general work with Bartel, and then the rest of their day however they wished. Note was comfy with this; being able to spend time with everyone allowed for something new to always be learned. And through this schedule, Note’s opinions of the Watcher Knights had changed. True they could be loud and obnoxious, but they also had a lot of spirit and a very welcoming presence. A huge positive to getting to know the Watcher Knights was now being allowed to take walks around the City on their own time. In the past, they could only do so when Lurien wanted to. But now that Note felt the confidence to ask for it, if Note ever wanted to get out of the Spire for a bit they were able to inform Lurien, ask a Knight to join them, and the City was theirs to discover. 

From what Note had learned about the City of Tears, it was split into two halves; most of the City was given to the more casual or lower ranking Bugs and the far Eastern side of the city was given to the elite and wealthy. While the poorer side had more of the City, the rich countered this loss by having the tallest buildings. The tallest building on the poor side was the Soul Sanctum, but even then the Sanctum was owned by those that could afford it. At the center of the City was a wide lake, and from this lake flowed many streams. This lake and it’s streams were not natural, but specifically made to control the heavy water flow of the constant rain. Lurien explained it as the heart of the city, and like a natural heart, the city's rain was the blood that flowed from it through the various streams like an enormous vascular system. The streams were able to flow the water out of the city and into other areas where none would be offended by it. Another benefit of these streams was travel by boat if the distance by foot was too far. While the poor side mostly contained various shops and homes, on the wealthy side resided the Spire, a museum, the entrance to the Ancient Basin, and the grand Pleasure House, among other grand places to visit. 

Yes, being with the Watcher Knights provided a break from the serious atmosphere of the rest of the Spire. And yet… something was missing. Note had Lurien and Bartel to look up to and assist but this barely allowed for casual time with them. And Note had the Knights to relax and take a break with, but they were still a bit too rowdy for Note’s preference. Note could tolerate them, but it could still get exhausting. There was a middle ground to these two opposites that Note was missing but couldn’t quite figure out what it was. It would be another month til they found their answer. 

Note was on one of their strolls through the City, a yellow umbrella opened above them and Watcher Knight close by. The two of them were passing through an open courtyard on the poor side of the city; at the center of the yard was a fountain depicting the Pale King. An inscription upon the rim of the fountain read, “A true servant gives all for the Kingdom. Let Hallownest’s Pale King relieve you of your burden”. Fountains like these could be found scattered throughout the city; with the idea that by leaving one's geo they could make a prayer to the King for their “burden” to be “relieved”. Note considered the whole thing to be a scam meant to inspire faith; they had seen first hand just how “godly” Hallownest’s King was and they weren’t impressed. But what drew their attention to the fountain this time was seeing… Her. Standing before the fountain was the caterpillar girl that Note witnessed singing in the clothing shop. 

She had no umbrella, the rain trickling down her head and body, and was staring down into the fountain. Clusters of geo glittered at the bottom of the fountain, the sides of it softly over flowing with rain water. Note and the Knight stood off at a distance, Note had paused to watch her and the Knight stood beside them. The girl looked quickly to her sides, before she crawled up over the rim of the fountain and reached in, collecting the geo within it. The Knight beside Note huffed, “ _Poor lass must be desperate. But thievery from the King is still thievery…_ ” Note felt a flick of panic run through them. As the Knight started to step forward, Note outstretched their free arm to stop him. The Knight looked down, clearly not happy about taking a child into custody, but also upset that Note tried to interfere. Note looked up to the Knight and awkwardly moved the umbrella handle so they had it caught between their shell and shoulder. Once it was propped up, Note reached into their pocket, retrieving their journal.

“ **Give me a moment with her. Please** ” wrote Note. The Knight eyed the message, unsure of this, but made no movement to stop the vessel. Note wrote a few more lines into their journal before taking the umbrella back into their hand and walking toward the fountain. The girl had managed to fill a small sack she carried with her full of geo, trying to be quick about it. It wasn’t til Note was closer that she heard their footsteps and the rain pattering on their umbrella. Frightened at being caught, she turned to look at who found her, but was briefly taken aback by the sight of the little vessel before her. Note stood just a few steps back from the fountain and stopped. The two of them were quiet, and watching for someone to make a move first. Cautiously, she spoke first. 

“ _Y-you’re that little bug that was with Watcher Lurien…_ ” Note gave a nod to her, and flipped through their journal to show her a page that said, “ **My Name is Note** ”. 

“ _You can’t speak?_ ”, she replied, “ _never mind that. Please go away. Pretend you never saw me._ ” Note flipped again to one of their more recent writings, “ **Please come out before you’re seen** ”. 

She frowned at that, but looking up she finally noticed the Watcher Knight in the distance. Now it made sense why this little bug was here… she had already been caught. The girl felt her heart drop, but stepped out of the fountain. “ _Are you going to arrest me?_ ” More pages flipped through. “ **No** ”, Note showed her. 

“ _Then you’ll let me go?_ ” Note motioned to the same page, “ **No** ”. 

“ _Then what do you want?_ ” She sounded desperate, clearly nervous and a bit scared about all of this. Note flipped to a new page, “ **To Help** ”

“ _Help me?... what are you…_ ” Note tucked their journal away into their robe pocket before holding their umbrella out to the caterpillar. She was hesitant but took it from them, holding it above herself, shivering softly. Note reached back into one of their other pockets and pulled out a few pieces of expensive geo. Now that they were working for Lurien and living at the Spire, Lurien saw no harm in occasionally giving Note some money for when they would head into the City. Note set the money down onto the ground and took a few steps back. The girl was shocked, those few pieces valued at more than what she managed to collect. She reached forward to pick them up but Note pointed at her sack, then to the fountain, to her sack again, and then the geo they left for her. She was perplexed, and hesitated to do so, but she relented and emptied out her loot back into the fountain before quickly taking the geo Note left for her. “ _Thank you_ ”, she said, feeling relieved after all this. Note slowly joined her under the umbrella and pulled out their journal again. “ **Let us escort you back home** ”. 

The girl bit her lip for a moment. So much had happened in such little time, but this child, Note as they called themself, seemed to be honest with wanting to help her. They had already done so much. She decided to trust them and agreed. The two walked back to join the Watcher Knight, who remained quiet. Note figured that they would be the topic of conversation for the Knight’s when they all got together again. But that wasn’t a concern; so long as this girl with the pretty voice was okay, Note would be willing to take it. The walk back to the clothing shop was spent in silence, Note and the girl huddled under the umbrella and the Knight following behind. When they finally arrived, Note took the umbrella back from her and closed it as she went inside, Note soon following after her. The green beetle who ran the shop looked up from the counter they were standing at, lighting up at the sight of the girl. “ _Marissa, there you are! I was wondering where you had gotten off too_ ”, they said stepping around to check on her. “ _Sorry sir. I… got lost_ ”, Marissa replied, her face looking down. As Note stepped up beside her, the shop owner finally noticed their presence. “ _Ahh, the little one we made the nice robes for. They fit you quite well. Did you bring Marissa back home?_ ” Note nodded to them. “ _Well I appreciate that. And I’m sure Marissa does as well. Sweety you are soaking wet, why not go get dried off before you catch a cold._ ” 

Marissa nodded, with a “ _Yes sir_ ”. As Marissa was about to walk off, Note quickly tapped their shoulders. Marissa turned to look at the vessel, “ _Yes?_ ” Note quickly pulled out their journal and wrote down a single question. “ **Can I see you again?** ” This girl, Marissa, despite having a job was desperate enough to attempt to rob a public fountain. While the shop owner seemed friendly enough, it was puzzling that a caterpillar was living with a beetle. Note had many questions for her, but felt this wasn’t the right time to bother her longer. Also, they really wanted to hear her singing again. Note stood patiently, hoping for her to say yes. Marissa was once again caught off guard by this, looking from Note up to the shop owner for their answer. The beetle was also surprised by this, but shrugged replying, “ _So long as it’s not when we’re busy, I suppose. No guarantee how often that will be though._ ” 

“ _Umm.. Sure, Note you said it was? Hmm, two days from now you can come over I think, right?_ ” “ _Two days from now is fine, Marissa_ ”, replied the beetle. Note slipped the journal back into their robe and gave a soft bow as thanks to them. They were excited for when they could meet again on proper terms. They gave a soft wave to Marissa, Marissa giving a wave of her own, before Note turned around and left the shop. 

“ _That was quite a show, Note. Almost reminded me of Lurien back there_ ”, the Watcher Knight said as Note opened up their umbrella. The idea that Note reminded the Knight of Lurien gave them a warm feeling in their belly. Note had so much to be excited for now, and they couldn’t wait to tell Lurien about it all. Not wasting any time to do so, the two of them took off back to the Spire; the vessel had a playdate to look forward to after all. Perhaps that was what Note felt they were missing in the end; what they were missing was… a friend. 


	4. Bonds of the Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Soul Sanctum is a cool place

_The Soul continues to perplex and astonish. It is a resource contained within every form of life, but not one so easily harnessed. We bugs are so underdeveloped despite what a powerful gift we contain within. Truly, to harness the power of Soul is the key to not only the Infection; but mortality itself. My work must not falter, My destiny must not be denied. The time has almost arrived to show the King the fruits of my labor in this Sanctum. It won’t be much longer til my dreams will be reality, and death be made a memory._

_\- The Soul Master_

…

The rain pouring down against the glass of Note’s bedroom window seemed louder this day than usual. There was a weight in the air that left Note tense and anxious; as they sat at their desk flicking their quill back and forth with one hand, and their shell resting against the other as it laid propped atop. They weren’t playing with it, more so in a deep thought and their instinct was to act out in some way; even if it meant just flicking a quill. Lurien had broken the news to Note only a couple days prior that the Pale King would be visiting this day; and Note had been unhappy about it from the moment they were told. It wasn’t ever obvious to Note during their days in the White Palace; but after several months of living with Lurien they came to accept it as truth. They hated their father. The Wyrm was held so high by everyone, a ruler of a vast kingdom, and a God by some definition. But to Note, they were a figure that created them only to immediately forfeit them to a value of nothing. A value they hypothesized the King had for it’s fellow siblings that also failed to meet His criteria. He wasn’t a being looking for children or heirs, he was seeking a tool for his own end goals. And to Note, if that is all the King would ever view them as, then Note felt only fair to return the same in kind. Their home was here in the Spire now, and Note didn’t want any more to do with the King or his ghastly pale light. 

But, Note wasn’t the one in charge of who could enter the Spire; so they could only pout and accept that their father would be arriving shortly. Note doubted they would ever understand why Lurien held the King in such high regard. Their history was scarcely said, and Note could find no detailed passages about their early days in the City. They had a past, but to what and how close they were, the vessel could only imagine. Note could at the very least understand that the ‘Wyrm’ Lurien knew, and the one they knew, were quite different. Note had only known the Pale King for a brief time, and not at their best point of life. Lurien meanwhile, had known him far longer and more personally. But for Note, what they knew of was enough to subdue any chances of a reconciliation; anything short of a miracle occurring would ever change things. 

Drowning in their melancholy would get them nowhere. Note dropped down from the desk chair and left their room. They had hopes of conversing with Lurien for a bit before the King arrived. But as they turned the corner to reach the upper floor where Lurien’s elevator was located, they saw that unmistakable pale glow. They ducked around, back behind the corner they had just come from. How long had He already been here, Note frantically wondered. They had already had their studies with Bartel, and tea with the Knights; did the King really arrive that early in the day? He was here in the Spire for that long and Note was never made aware? The glow grew brighter, and the sound of two figures could be heard coming from it. The soft, quiet, taps Note recognized as Lurien’s footsteps and the sound of fabric dragging along the floor mixed with the subtle pitter of multiple small limbs crawling along the ground that belonged to the Pale King. Note remained still, back against the wall, as they listened to Lurien and the King walk down the opposite way. 

“ _Your worried concerns for my well being are flattering, my Friend. It used to be I that would encourage you to take a break. Have I truly become that haggard with my health that you see me as such?_ ” The King asked of Lurien.

“ _My Dear Palest, while those close to me can figure when I must break despite my face being behind this mask, it concerns me to view such waning darkness both under and in your eyes. That sparkle that used to emanate within and light up anyone’s heart, has gone dim and grey. The charm of your tongue that used to sing in my ears, has lost its tone and become sorrowful. Your proud back that would stand so tall it could inspire many, has become slouched and depressed. You are skilled at hiding it from many, and some may pretend not to see, but this Watcher does see and can’t turn away from their beloved Wyrm in such a dreadful state. And if I must be so forward with it to ease his burdens, it’s what I shall do._ ” Lurien pleaded. The King was quiet, their gaze avoiding Lurien’s who was looking down to them. Lurien let out a soft sigh, feeling they had lost any chance of learning more about his King’s troubles. “ _But as you requested prior, I won’t push you any further than this to understand what ails you. Let us go see my Knights. Their daily training is about to start, and I’m sure they wouldn’t mind an audience. We can discuss the city life, and mine, while we stand by._ ”

“ _I would like that, My Watcher, I would like that quite a bit._ ” The King almost sounded relieved at the idea. 

Note slowly turned to look around the corner, hazily seeing the two walking off. It seems whatever the King had been up to at the Palace, it was weighing heavily upon Him. Note felt no pity for the Wyrm, whatever was leaving him so drained was their own doing, and Note felt if it were truly so bad they would just stop. But this was indeed causing a troubling issue for Note. With the King now keeping Lurien away from them, that meant Note’s next place to be would be with Marissa. And that would require informing Lurien, and asking a Watcher Knight to escort them. However the King was with Lurien, and they were heading to the Knights at this moment. Even without informing Lurien, there would be no chance Note could beat them to the Knights, ask for one to tag along, and leave without running into the Wyrm and the Watcher. This day was truly a mess that continued to get worse for Note by the minute. And it was all that stupid Wyrm’s fault. Note was stumped. They didn’t want to recluse in the Spire all day, but they just couldn’t bring themself to be near the Pale King. 

… There was a third option though. One that Note hadn’t considered before, but now left them a mix of nervous and excited. They could Not tell Lurien or the Knights, and go see Marissa on their own. They had lived in the city for a while now, and had walked the path to Marissa’s many times prior. Lurien trusted them on their own in the Spire and left Note to their own choices through the day; where was the harm in going out into the City alone? It would only be for a couple hours, just enough time to ensure the King would be gone upon their return. Note thought it over for a bit, before making the choice to go through with it. Their plan was to walk through the passageway that connected the Spire to its neighboring building where the Soul Sanctum was located, exit the building, and from there they could make their way to Marissa’s. This way they could avoid being seen by Lurien, the King, Bartel, or anyone who could possibly get in their way. They’d sacrifice not grabbing an umbrella and arriving at Marissa’s soaking, or they could always buy a new umbrella on the way and not be a total mess. Satisfied with their plan, Note set off on this path. 

Back when Note had helped Marissa out at the fountain, they could have hardly believed the two would get along as well as they did. While Marissa was understandably nervous at first, she quickly softened up to them after their first play date. Note had many questions they bombarded her with, but with an innocent curiosity to it all that she soon found funny and sweet. Note had learned that she was adopted by the beetle named Chryso, who ran the clothing shop. When the Infection started moving through the lands, the King had reasons to believe the moths were tied to the Infection. And because butterflies were closely related to moths, he cast them both to the outskirts of the kingdom; with very limited exceptions. As Chryso had told Marissa; her parents didn’t think it would be safe if they kept Marissa with them. She had just been hatched and they had just been told to leave the kingdom. They were close friends with Chryso, and trusted that he could look after her. If she was raised by a beetle, they believed the same fate wouldn’t befall her since she hadn’t learned a butterfly’s ways. So far it had worked, but Marissa was still instructed to rarely leave the shop. 

It was also due to her being a butterfly that caused mixed opinions about the shop’s legitimacy. Chryso, Marissa, and the other employees that worked in the building's upper floors were skilled, but Marissa’s presence cast a shadow over how trustworthy they were. Could you trust the quality of fine clothing from a shop that housed a creature the King deemed necessary to cast out? Rumors were even spread that they put hexes on the clothes of those they disliked who ordered their goods. That they stole their resources from bugs who died of the infection, that even being near Marissa increased one’s chances of becoming infected. All of these scandalous accusations infuriated Note. This was the reason Marissa wanted to steal from the King's fountain; both an act of defiance against the one who caused her grief as well as repayment to Chryso for looking after her. Things weren’t all bad though. Marissa did inform Note that Lurien’s patronage, and Note always flaunting their robes, brought some new attention back to the shop. If the City of Tears Watcher, a trusted friend and ally of the King, was comfortable to shop there; perhaps it wasn’t as bad as some had believed. 

Despite how interacting with a butterfly or moth, even one in its caterpillar state, was seen as taboo; Note just found it all the more exciting. Once they had the “why” for her reasons for attempted theft and living in the shop, they turned the full brunt of their focus on the “Who”. Their curiosity went into overdrive asking Marissa all about herself; and she was flattered, if a bit embarrassed, to humor the vessel. Through spending time with Marissa, Note had concluded that she was a diamond in this city’s rough. She was a determined girl, willing to give her best for her passions. She took pride in being able to satisfy others wishes, and would often work herself tirelessly til the product was perfect. Note was quick to inform her how much they loved the robes she had helped fashion for them, causing a bright smile and soft giggle from Marissa as she accepted their compliments. On the topic of her skill, Marissa told Note that there was a race of moths that, as caterpillars, had the unique ability to craft silk from their bodies. Supposedly, this silk could even be magically imbued to match that of the Weavers skill. Marissa sometimes wondered if she got her skill as a seamstress from some far off ancestral connection in combination to Chryso’s own. 

Marissa was also someone who, like Note, questioned the morals of the Pale King. His actions were for the good of many, but it often required the sacrifice of the few. To this, Marissa often found herself questioning how someone that was acclaimed to be a god could so easily turn his back on the poor and downtrodden; leaving his fountains across the city, asking for much but delivering so little. And what of Lurien, a bug with such high power over the city, what was his excuse? Most of the City was left in a state of disrepair, but off he reclused amongst the elite. These words left Note conflicted. They could relate with her grievance over the King; they were both victims to his schemes. But with Lurien, all Note could do was reassure her that he did care for, and love, the city. 

Most notably though, was Marissa’s personal dream. Despite Marissa’s attempts to express her enjoyment of fashion design, when Note asked her about her singing she hesitated. 

“ _It’s a distant memory, one I sometimes think I may have imagined… but it’s a woman’s voice, gently singing a lullaby to me. I… I believe it was my mother. Her voice was the most beautiful one I’ve ever heard. And, every day I practice in the hopes to someday become as good as she was; and perform for others. Grant them that warmth and happiness I feel when I think of her voice. I want to become well known throughout this city as a great singer, and maybe through it I could finally meet others like the Watcher, or even the King! If I did… maybe through my voice I could get them to hear their people. Get them to somehow… act and help those who still believe in them. Note, you heard me once and have found me again because of it, right? Then… it must mean my dream could really happen, right? If you could, Luriens trusted helper, then surely…_ ” 

Note was astonished by all this. Her passion, her love to wanna help those in need, her determination to push for it. So kind and noble. Note had hastily scribbled in their journal a definitive; “ **It will come true** ”. Over the months that would follow the two would constantly schedule times to meet and catch up, learning about how their days had been and talk about whatever was on their minds. Note had felt incredibly happy to finally meet someone that they believed could fully understand them, and they could understand her in return. Which is why it was so important now for Note to go against common courtesy; to leave the Spire for a few hours while the King was around, and get to Marissa unannounced. They needed to be near her presence, they had to calm down and hear her sing, to know it was all going to be okay. And it was for these reasons, Note had made their way down the Spire and now stood in front of that intimidating passageway to reach the building next door. 

This was it, stealing their nerves they walked down the passageway on their own. They passed a few bugs, but none that really cared for Note’s presence. The rain pelted the roof of the passage, a cool breeze passing through the windowless long hall as Note soon found themselves on their own. They were halfway down the passageway, the knot in their gut at the idea of leaving the Spire without informing anyone kept their nerves up. But it was hardly as bad as the stress they felt thinking of the King, let alone being near him; so they pushed onward. They had finally reached the end of the passage, and this was the closest they had ever been to the Soul Sanctum. The knot in their gut tightened more, as Note recalled something they had witnessed 2 weeks prior. 

Note had just ridden the elevator up to Lurien’s room, the Watcher sitting at his telescope. When he noticed Note’s arrival, he stood up and gave Note a chance to look out the telescope. Note loved it when they were allowed too, it let them really see the city from above. Since their impaired vision always made the scenery hazy, the telescope’s design perfectly countered this issue. Note adjusted the telescope's angle, paneling across the city’s horizon before they settled on the Soul Sanctum. It was a place of mystery, and it’s scientists that would visit the Spire intimidated Note. Without warning, a static charge seemed to flair up near the back of the sanctum that was swiftly followed by a bright flash of white energy. The burst of it caused a loud rumble, like that of thunder, to echo through the city. The flash in combination with the rumble startled Note, causing them to jump back and fall off the seat they were standing on. Lurien peered down at them with concerned curiosity, before explaining to Note the rumbling was just a side effect of the Sanctum’s experiments. It seemed Lurien hadn’t noticed the flash. What frightened Note the most about the flash though was that, for a split second, they thought they saw faces in the light. 

Note found their near photographic memory to be of use for many occasions. But the image of faces in the light… did little to soothe their beating heart as they stood before the entrance to that ominous Sanctum. Note turned their thoughts back to reaching Marissa as quickly as possible and stepped through the door. Briskly they made their way through the building heading down. Once they were out of here, they’d be able to quickly reach Marissa. This whole thing could be over, their thoughts could be clear and they could be- 

There was a grunt from the Soul Sanctum Scientist as Note knocked into them when they were passing the same door. The Scientist remained standing, but Note fell back onto their rump as they turned to look upwards. The scientists' blue robes hung down from their body, the three gleaming gems that resided on its forehead seemed to radiate with a powerful energy, and its 2 black eyes focused down onto Note, intensely studying them. 

“ _Best to watch where you are going. You wouldn’t want to cause any accidents._ ” The Soul Scientist said slow and coldly down to Note. “ _I recognize you, you’re that little bug that runs around Next door. You are quite unlike any bug we’ve seen before._ ” 

Note felt many things; embarrassed, nervous, apologetic, anxious. But the one thing that seemed to claw at the back of their shell was the feeling to get away fast. In the Spire, they felt safe from the lingering eyes of the scientists. They felt protected, from their ominous presence; the feeling something was very wrong with them. But they had forgone that all to leave. The safety net was gone, and Note’s unconscious fears were screaming at them to run away. “ _You should run along now, Little Note_ ”. The Scientist said as he walked past Note, a chill running through their back as they cautiously stood up, watching as the Scientist ascended to the floor above. There was no time to waste, and Note took off. They were more cautious of their surroundings this time, but their haste to get out of the building had overridden their patience. Now on the bottom floor they swung the door open and ran out, taking off for Marissa’s. It wasn’t a far distance and there weren’t any bugs in the streets at this time of day to get in their way. Note would be there shortly. Note was so distracted by the sense of freedom, that they never saw the bright flash coming from a nearby alley. Note never saw as the orb of Soul energy struck them in the back and sent them flying and skidding across the wet pavement. They could barely regain their focus. All they remembered before blacking out was seeing the silhouette of someone stepping out from the alley, stuffing them into a sac, and carrying them away. 

… 

Hazy… blurry… where were they?

What happened? … 

Voices, subtle but there were voices in the background. It sounded like there were two in the room.

“ _To think, we finally managed to acquire this one. That ol’ Watcher Finally Let their gaze wander too far._ ”

“ _And this child’s body, it’s incredible. Unlike any bug that we’ve inspected before. It possesses no mouth, nose or ears, and it’s eyes are practically hollowed out and misshapen. Such defects would warrant any other bugs imminent death, but none have befallen this one._ ”

“ _No need to eat or breathe to survive. Could it be immortal? Let's start collecting samples._ ” 

“ _Patience, we will begin in a moment. Remember what The Master instructed. There will be quite a stir once the Watcher notices it’s vanished. We must be quick and precise, since we haven’t any idea how long we can study it._ ” 

Note was starting to regain consciousness. It was at this point they finally realized how terrible their situation was. They found themselves within a laboratory of sorts that, Note guessed, was in the Soul Sanctum. Beakers, test tubes, syringes and scalpels, all things you’d expect to find in a lab. But their was other equipment as well, the likes of which Note had never viewed before. Large machines and tubes that seemed designed to hold a bug and extract something from their body. And there were so many glasses filled with white, swirling, Soul. That ethereal, glowing, energy Note had read resided within every bug. It shouldn’t have been a shock to see as much as they did in the “Soul” Sanctum; but what were they doing with it, and how had they acquired it? Note’s robe from Marissa had been removed and left in a pile on the floor, the dark cloak they were born with had been pulled back, exposing their frail, black body. Their arms and legs had been spread out, and held in place by tight leather straps. Their arms being constricted just above their elbows, and legs above their knees. There was also a strap pulled around their neck as well, all bound tightly holding their body in place. Their attempts to struggle free were in vain, and all they could do was stare forward at the two Soul Sanctum scientists before them. One of them was the one they had ran into just outside the passageway. 

“ _It’s awake now. We should get started with basic measurements and descriptors._ ” Their partner nodded and sat down to write whatever their partner spoke out. 

The first Scientist examined and measured Note, talking out loud as their partner wrote everything down. They held Note’s shell with their hand as they examined for anything other than the dual eye holes. He pointed out how curiously the base of the shell seemed to open just enough for the neck to fit through; almost like the most secure helmet any bug would possess with the catch of it never coming off. Once the base measurements were concluded though, he moved onto the next phase of their studies. 

“ _This creature's anatomy is truly something else. We’re moving onto the clinical examinations now._ ” 

“ _Oh please, let me do it. You got to start it, let me have a turn._ ”

The first Scientist huffed. “ _Very well, but remember, be precise and thorough._ ” 

The two traded places, the second of the two scientists clearly excited for this. It made Note all that more terrified of what “clinical examinations” meant. All the while they had been calling out for Lurien, for the Knights, for anyone in their thoughts to come save them. They made a terrible choice to leave without informing anyone. They had learned their lesson and were making promises to never do something like this again. Begging for something to get them out of this and safely. 

“ _Let's start then, shall we? We will start from below and work our way up. The subject appears to lack any signs of a sex. Whereas most bugs have signs of one upon hatching, this creature’s body remains without. It’s almost as if it was hatched, or mutated to a state, where one could not be formed. While the black majority of its body is soft and rather malleable like a rubbery substance; it’s shell is hard and sturdy. And as had been previously mentioned, the shell forms around the neck, but not the rest of its body. And this cloak appears to attach to the creature where it’s neck reaches the shell, indicating it could very well also be a part of its body._ ” 

The Scientist picked up a thin glass rod and slid it through Notes eye holes. That piercing sensation Note felt before, like with the sandwich, had returned. Only this time, Note couldn’t stop it. Their body tensed up as they started to struggle and move their head away from the rod. 

“ _The subject expresses that it can feel the insertion, and not in a painless manner. I can feel a pressure from the inside, perhaps the rest of its body. And yet.._ ” They pulled the rod out, it’s end dripping with thick Void. “ _There is a viscous substance that resides between the shell and the inner head. For a strange reason, this fluid doesn’t drain from the eye holes of the subject._ ” They set the rod down onto the tray it came from. “ _Next I would like to acquire a few more samples for further study. The outer shell, a flesh sample of its lower body and cloak, and a blood sample._ ” 

“ _You May proceed_ ”, called out their partner who had been diligently writing down all they were learning. Note’s silent, unheard screams echoed within their mind. 

The Scientist grinned as they picked up a scalpel and vial. Carefully they scraped the blade along Note’s shell, collecting the flakes that were shed. Setting the first vial aside, they grabbed a new one and holding Note’s right hand, proceeded to do the same. While Note couldn’t feel pain as the blade sliced across their shell, they felt the cool metal of the knife as it ever so skillfully removed a skin sample off their hand. The cut was so precise it never drew blood, not going deep enough into Note’s flesh. Another new vial, and after replacing the scalpel with a small scissor, he snipped off the end of one part to Notes cloak. Note was relieved when they felt no pain from this. Lastly, the Scientist put the vial and scissor aside as they drew up an empty syringe. Placing it against Notes right elbow, they pushed the needle through and proceeded to take a sample. Note could feel the piercing sting of the cold needle and it caused them to squirm. The Scientist was shocked to, once again, acquire the same black fluid from before. And when they removed the needle from Note, they were even more surprised by what they saw next. 

“ _The subject’s internal fluids are unlike any bug alive or dead. In fact, this specimen appears hardly alive at all. Observe._ ” Quickly acting, the Scientist drew the scalpel again and slashed a clean cut along Notes right wrist. Their partner stood up to voice anger over this change in procedure, but hushed when they joined the other Scientist. When any living being is cut, the pumping of their heart causes the blood to flow quickly out any wounds they might receive. But with Note, the Void didn’t so much as flow as it did slowly ooze out. 

“ _This creature is hardly alive at all, and yet it walks and thinks. If we were to dissect it, who knows what we might find within._ ” The scientist who had cut Note looked excitedly up at his partner. Note was deathly horrified by the concept, and the words they were speaking. Of course they were alive, so what if their body was different then other bugs? They were alive and they were needed; Lurien needed them, Marissa needed them! Note just wanted to go home. 

Things were about to go from bad to worse. There was a slamming knock on the lab’s door as another scientist burst in. “ _Word is the Spire has noticed the child’s disappearance! The Master has ordered its termination now. Use the Soul if you must to make it a Mistake, no one must recognize its corpse should they come around here!_ ” With the message delivered, the Scientist fled to take care of what other measures the whole Sanctum must’ve been undergoing to prepare for an eventual investigation.

The two scientists with Note exchanged glances. This was disappointing, especially after this most recent revelation of the specimens biology. But they had to follow orders, the Sanctum’s entire purpose rode on their research not being discovered. Yet. Quickly, the two set about their task. One moved behind Note, pushing the stand they were locked to over to one of the large machines Note had seen upon waking up. The other went over to a large, intricate glass container that pulsed with the soul it contained within and moved it into a socket of the machine. A syringe attached to a long, clear, tubing that connected it to the machine was raised up before being thrust between the spot where Note’s neck met their left shoulder. There was no gentle insertion this time, and Note felt a throbbing sting from being stabbed. If they could sweat, they would’ve been soaking. If they could cry, their shell would be stained with streaks of Void. If they could scream, their echoes would reach the Spire Halls. This couldn’t be it, they couldn’t die like this! Lurien! They Just Wanted Lurien! 

Once everything was in place, the Scientist beside Note gave the go ahead, and the one beside the machine turned it on. The machine roared to life with a groan and hissing from stray pipes. It gave an audible, screeching, “beep” sound once it sensed the Soul container in place; and with everything ready, the Scientist pulled the switch for the Soul to be discharged into Note. The glowing, powerful, energy was drained from its glass container into the machine; it's metallic roars pulled the Soul along. The clear tubing began to glow as it became filled with it. Note made one last attempt to cry for help, before the Soul was forced into Note. The scientists at the Soul Sanctum had learned a lot from their times studying it, consuming it. And there were two laws with Soul consuming that became more and more evident with every test. That the one obtaining Soul must possess a strong Body and Mind to contain its power; and that they must openly accept it or risk their own body subconsciously fighting it. Should these terms not be met, the consequences would be Severe. Luckily for Note, a vessel’s body and mind were capable of containing the power. However… they had not granted consent. 

The Soul was like liquid Fire as it pulsed and flooded through Note’s body, spreading out from their shoulder blade down into their chest. They could feel it slither and creep up to their neck, to their arms, and work its way down their body. They could feel their insides cry out in unspeakable agony as their body writhed and undulated from the pain, fighting to break free from their imprisonments. The energy of the injected Soul began to glow through Notes body, and through Note’s internal cries they thought they could hear a chorus of screams coming from within their being, coming from the Soul. It felt like the Soul was melting their body from the inside, the pain was so immense that Void began to well up and streak down from their eyeholes, staining their white shell black. Abyssal Tears of Unspeakable Agony. 

Their inner Void and the Soul, clashing for dominance within the tiny vessel's body; all as the Soul Scientists watched in silence. They knew from experience what the vessel was feeling in a sense, both from when they took Soul themselves and from the countless test subjects they experimented on. It wouldn’t be much longer now til their body lost its ability to stay solid, as they melted into a puddle on the floor. As was like many births of Mistakes. But what they wouldn’t suspect is what would happen next. As Note struggled and fought through the pain, their inner Void began to finally quell the foreign energy within. The residual energy from the struggle was building up, needing to be released. It had been 3 minutes since the Soul started injecting into the vessel; the longest 3 minutes of their life. Note went limp and still, head tilted to the side. The scientists held their breaths. As they were about to make their way over, Note’s eyes glowed a bright, blinding white as their body shook and, with incredible force, released a powerful burst of Soul energy from their body. The force was so powerful it destroyed the stand Note had been locked too, as well as the machine next to them; causing the machine to explode and blow the scientists back. Note was sent flying, as luck would have it, close by to the lab's door. Note was dazed, body still sore and in agony, but they were free from their confines. They had to run. They Needed to Run! 

Ripping the end of the broken syringe from their neck, they stumbled forward and pulled the door open and took off running. They could hear the sound of footsteps and yells, the explosion had managed to draw the attention of others. Quickly they hid behind a large window drape before several scientists ran into the destroyed lab. Note took off again, not knowing where they were going, just running. They entered into an empty study and from above them, suddenly spawned a Soul Warrior; rapier raised high in the air about to strike the vessel from above. Frightened, Note buckled down to brace for the hit, their hands pressed against each other tightly. The Warrior was shocked when they swiped their blade, for they hit not the vessel, but a glowing white barrier that had formed around them. Taking the full hit, the barrier broke with an explosive force and sent the Soul Warrior crashing into a large bookshelf, books and stone journals dropping down onto them. Note had no idea what happened as they rose but wasted no time running again. Another hall, right, left, left, down, right. They had reached the dead end of a large window. Just outside it Note could just barely make out the silhouette of the Spire. Lurien was so close but still so far. 

Their was a loud bang as a Soul Orb popped right at Notes feet, just missing them. Note turned and saw the massive Silhouette of another bug. A huge bug with regal looking robes and two horns like sharp ears atop their forehead. Note almost believed the bug was floating, but passed it off as adrenaline and exhaustion. A ring of Soul Orbs manifested around the horrifying bug. Note was trapped… and they suddenly realized they had only one option left. They had only somehow conjured that shield once before, and they could only pray it would work again. The massive soul sorcerer let out a loud “ _HMM_ ”, sending the Soul Orbs at Note. Using the pointed tip of their shell, Note used all their remaining strength to break through and dive out the window. 

Note was falling. The drop was from so high up, the rain seemed to fall alongside them. The walls of both the Sanctum and the Spire seemed to race upwards as the vessel descended. With little time to waste, they hastily tried to bring that shield back, hoping to whatever gods that may actually care for them that it wasn’t a one time trick. No matter how much they forced or willed it, or felt fear, it wasn’t returning. And the ground was swiftly approaching. In their last ditch effort, they repeated what they had done before, accepting even if they died, they at least escaped. Note thought of Lurien, Bartel, the Knights, and Marissa, before they punched their hands together. Not a moment too soon, the shield wrapped around their body, and they crashed into the ground. The shield broke after it stopped their fall, and Note was left alone in the crater it had created. They felt numb, they felt exhausted, they felt the rain pelt their body, and they could feel their shell had cracked somewhere as Void started to ooze from the back of their head. Once again Note was drifting out of consciousness, and as they faintly heard the startled commotion from shocked citizens, Note blacked out again. 

… 

Furious. There was no other word that could describe what Lurien was feeling. Lurien believed themself the slow to anger type, but when they saw Note in the state they were in…. It had been two hours since Note had been carried back into the Spire by a Sentry. It’s a miracle that the King was still here in the Spire when this occurred, for He was the one tending to the vessel’s wounds right now. To keep Lurien busy so as to not get in the way, he had gone out to where Note was found. It was shocking to see the unpleasant crater that was left in the city street that, apparently, Note had created from their fall. But seeing a gaping hole in the ground rather than Note’s lifeless corpse was the preferred turn out. Lurien had no idea the vessel had even left the Spire, and no one had seen them for quite a while. Bartel had wanted to talk with Note while Lurien was with the King, and hadn’t found Note in their room. When he couldn’t find Note anywhere is when he told Lurien and the fear started to set in. Note was always so responsible with letting him know when they wanted to leave. So why not this time? 

After talking with many bugs who witnessed the event, there was only one other place nearby that wasn’t the Spire that Note could’ve fallen from at such a great height. And Lurien had spent a long while, sending his gaze up to the Soul Sanctum in the hopes they knew he would be demanding answers shortly. He had tolerated their presence in the past, letting them visit his Spire, setting up shop in His City; but despite the occasional accusation or feared worry about their presence, he ignored them. However if anything happened to Note because of them, there would be nothing to stop Lurien’s swift rage and declarations against the Sanctum. But for now their thoughts were on Note. Before Lurien made any action against the Sanctum, he needed to know his little assistant would be okay. Note was missing their robe, their cloak was tattered, something visible from under their cloak seemed to burn white, but the most horrendous was the large crack that spiderwebbed on the back of their shell; Void slowly seeping out from it. It had been a long time since Lurien had felt fear for another’s life, he just didn’t expect to have felt so…. scared when he saw Note like that. He really had grown close to that funny little vessel with all the curiosity of the world in their shell.

Lurien had been gone long enough. It was time to return to Note. He had learned all he could for now and hoped the King would’ve made enough progress in that time. 

… 

The past 2 hours since the Pale King had begun to mend the wounds dealt to the vessel were spent in silence. He commandeered a spare room to work in and requested to be left alone; he was the only one with any knowledge on vessels and their anatomy. But also cause this was a matter the other bugs shouldn’t be involved in. Vessels, Void, emptiness; when did this become his only focus in life? He had been captivated by the dark element ever since his youth. Back before he established his rule over the lands, back to when Lurien had traveled with him right to that ominous cave. The Abyss. Lurien had told him of legends of an ancient kingdom long since forgotten, that dwelled at the center of the world. Their language unspoken, their beliefs unfathomable, and the resource they had mastered; the Void. Despite Lurien’s reluctance to travel with him, the soon to be Watcher followed for both his worry over the Wyrm’s recklessness and for their own curiosity. When they finally stumbled upon the cave, he had instructed Lurien to stay back; he sensed a foreboding aura about the cave and would rather investigate on his own then risk Lurien’s safety. He had gone inside for only a bit, but the sights he had witnessed would forever stick with him. And no matter how much Lurien had pried him for knowledge through the night, he refused to answer. So much had changed since that day.

The King, satisfied with the mending of the vessel's shell laid them back down onto the bed. The once clean sheets now tarred with the Void, would need to be removed later. The King looked down at their hands, stained in the substance; flashes to his past work with the Void and his view of that pit that now began to fill in size buzzed in his mind. He snapped out of it when his hands began to itch from the contamination. It was risky, even for a pale being, to physically interact with the substance. The Void could be used and controlled to fit many purposes, but it was a substance with a nasty habit of draining life. To the King, prolonged exposure could lead to scarring; but to any other bug or egg left exposed to it… The proof of the Void being a gluttonous substance of life lay on the bed before him.

He didn’t have the heart to tell Lurien the vessels were his offspring, though he had once guessed Lurien knew and refused to say. So many vessels and even more failures. The penalty of his quest for a “Pure Vessel” was beginning to weigh down on him. Back when it was only a few, the sacrifice was easy to make; surely he understood the Void, his Wife, and even himself enough to make a Pure Vessel swiftly? “A few” had long since passed, and now he could hardly force himself to look down into that pit. He could only close himself off and continue the work. He would surely get it right with the next batch, an excuse he believed with every new batch. But unlike the others, here lay a vessel sound asleep and left in the care of his dearest friend. From how much Lurien had praised and written about this vessel, it seemed to the King that he made the right call to leave it with him. Every vessel, including his future Pure one, were to be left without a life they could choose of their own. At least, in the end, one of them was gifted the chance at a life. The King placed one of his hands upon the vessel’s shell, and gave it a soft stroke. 

It was at this point Lurien knocked on the door to announce his presence. The King quickly pulled his hand away and tucked his sleeves together, to hide his stained image. Lurien walked in and after closing the door, hastily walked up to the bed. 

“ _My Palest… are they?..._ ” Lurien asked with a croak. 

“ _The Vessel is healed, my Friend. While it took some time, the damage to their shell was simple enough to mend. You won’t find even a hint of a crack we’re you to look._ ”

“ _Your power is truly a kind and great one. I can not begin to know how to give you my thanks._ ” 

Oh Lurien, always with the humility and flattery; the Pale King thought to himself. While their time together was now rare these days, he found no desire for a repayment or thanks from the Watcher. Both due to their close relationship, as well as a desire to atone in some way for all the pain he had, and most likely would continue to, cause the vessels. This was only a drop in a dry well of sin he felt he could do to make amends, but a drop was better than barren. 

“ _The shell was simple to tend to, but I’m afraid there’s something else I could not so readily correct. Look under the cloak._ ”

Lurien felt a lump in their throat, but looked down to Note and pulled their cloak aside. What he saw took his breath away. Originating from their upper left shoulder was a white, swollen, scar that traveled across the vessel's body. It creeped to Note’s neck, both arms, and formed into various streams down their body. The scars clean white, contrasting with Note’s deep black. Lurien struggled to find the words, to ask what had happened to his dear little friend. 

“ _The Vessel was filled with Soul energy.”_ The King answered. _“And these are the scars that remain from the process. The Soul at present is settled and not causing any more harm; all of this occurred upon the initial experience. Judging by the abrasions I found upon closer inspection, I believe the scars only travelled as far as they did because the vessel had been tightly restrained, and it prevented further immediate spreading._ ” 

Lurien was on their knees beside the bed; the shock of all this being too much. “ _While I was asking the people what they had witnessed, some said a glowing barrier had formed around Note just as they hit the ground. Perhaps… was it the Soul? Protecting them?_ ” 

The King was silent. Despite all his research, he believed a Soul filled Void specimen was incapable of the ability to use it. Could he have been wrong and missed something? “ _It could have been._ ” 

Lurien was quiet, looking over Note before moving the cloak back over their body. Quickly they stood to make their way to the door with fiery determination. 

“ _Would you really start a battle to cleanse your hatred, my Friend?_ ” The King asked.

“ _I have tolerated the Sanctum in My City respectfully for the longest time, despite all the commotion they create. Yet now they seek to spit in my face by kidnapping and experimenting on My Assistant, and expect to get off without retribution? Yes, I go seeking war! Just as you have in your quest against The Ra-_ “ Lurien caught himself before finishing the name, “ _against Her._ ”

The King gazed into Lurien’s mask, Lurien gazing back. There was a tension in the air that was begging for something to break. Careful words would need to be chosen by the King to avoid any further trouble. “ _Your anger and your pain are justifiable, My Watcher. Perhaps under other circumstances, I would be standing beside you in agreeance. But this is unlike you. And a battlefield is not a place for you, my dear friend. The temptation for justice is a powerful drive, but one that rarely leads to anything but sorrow. You are not needed out there, Lurien; you are needed here with the ves-_ “, now it was the King's turn to bite their tongue, “ _With Note. They need you right now more. They fought so hard to get back to you… such an act should be returned in kind._ ” Lurien held firm for a minute, but as their stiff shoulders began to drop, the King knew he had gotten through. 

“ _As always, you are right, My King. I am furious, but despite all my studies and writings I don’t really know what I would say should I face the Sanctum’s Master. But I can’t let this go unpunished either. Not just as this City’s Watcher, but as Note’s guardian._ ” 

The King spoke up. “ _I will go to them. They’ll be expecting you, and will know just what to say. But what they can’t prepare for is Me. I will investigate the Sanctum myself. I promise you that, Lurien._ ” The King began to walk toward Lurien. Wiping the Void off his hands onto his white robes, the King reached out, taking Lurien’s in his. “ _My troubles against this infection are great, but your friendship, and our past, is one I hold of high value as well. In disrespecting you, they have disrespected Me. They will receive Judgement._ ”

It wasn’t that long after that the King bid his farewell and left Lurien and The Spire. Lurien went back over to Note, watching the vessel sound asleep. Gently, Lurien picked Note up into his arms and carried them back to their room. Note moved in a Lurien’s grasp, turning a bit til they were facing Lurien to snuggle just a bit closer to them. Lurien felt their heart soften. Once he had arrived, he lay Note back down into their own bed. Picking up a few books from their bookshelf, Lurien turned and sat down at Note’s desk. He would stay here till their dear assistant woke up, no matter how long it would take. 

…

“ _Are you certain this is a wise idea, Master?_ ” Bartel asked, standing beside Lurien. The two were staring out a window down into the Watcher Knights training yard located at the back of the Spire. The training yard was very spacious and had a roof built above it to block the rain; the Knights could be found here every other day for training sessions. Today was a special occurrence, however. It had been a week since Note’s terrible experience, and Lurien felt it would be in Note’s best interests to become accustomed to the Soul they now possessed. A few skills in self defense wouldn’t hurt either. And there was no team more accustomed to this that Lurien trusted, then his Knights. Today was Note’s first day, and he was watching the vessel closely. 

“ _I’m certain of it, Bartel. The Knight’s will push Note only as far as they feel they can. And Note was interested in this too; so I trust they would know their limits better then any of us._ ” 

Note stood tall alongside the Knights, their Spire robes left aside as it would only hinder their training. While this experience was going to be very new to them, they wanted to do the best they could and meet up to the Knight’s and Lurien’s expectations. Ready to start, the Captain of the Knights began to pace before them. 

“ _Alright Maggots, listen up! Today we are joined by our little friend Note, who will be training alongside us for the foreseeable future. They have no skills, training, or talent when it comes to what we do, or this soul magic they now have. We are going to change that. And as such, I expect our generous act to be rewarded back by Note, who I Expect to take this seriously and not try to slack off. We have but only one rule from The Watcher! While we can push them to near defeat, we must not break them. Do not hold back and bring yourself to their level, we are training them to meet ours. Should this become too much for them, then they will be let go from these sessions. Whether they mastered their spell or not._ ” The Captain now stood before Note and looked down to them. “ _Is that clear?_ ” The Captain demanded with such authority. Note responded by standing taller and giving a nod. The Captain grinned, amused by Note’s confidence; “ _Then let’s get down to business._ ” 

Note had expected the training to be rough, they had watched the Knights do this all before plenty of times. But actually being a part of it was an entirely different experience. Training regimen included but not limited too; prolonged periods of being wrapped in a ball, rolling laps, launch height and follow up bounces, and of course Nailsmanship. For Note, their training was adjusted to fit these. During the ball meditation, Note would meditate and focus their Soul, feeling it coursing through their body. While the Knights rolled laps, Note was forced to run with the expectation to eventually keep pace with them. When the Knights practiced their launching, Note had to train their barrier now named the Vanguard’s Shelter. Specifically in consistent summoning, prolonged summoning, and being able to withstand the Knight’s attacks against it. And for the Knight’s Nailsmanship, they worked on training Note to wield a Nail for themselves. 

When they began training, their meditation stance was slouched and they could hardly focus their soul through more than one limb at a time. Their running was pitiful, hardly able to keep pace or not become exhausted after one lap or two. Their barrier could barely hold up against a charging Knight, let alone their bravery as they would sometimes jump out of the way. And even when it did hold, it barely had much blowback force when it broke. And then there was the Nail training, this was the one Note struggled with the most. As skilled as they were with a quill, a nail could hardly compare; its weight, balance, danger and mostly the nerve to even swing it at another was all frightening. Note liked being able to summon the Vanguard’s Shelter, it fit them much nicer as someone who’d rather avoid a fight then participate in one. Much less being it’s aggressor. 

Even so, Note trained and struggled for weeks. But even with all the effort, the fact remained that they carried with them a tempest of Soul within their body. And it made them uncomfortable. That day left them scared whenever they were alone, afraid of what had been done to them and what they had become. Note tried to hide this, unsure of how they could even talk about it. Whenever they tried to write it down they hesitated and couldn’t bring themselves to do it. Lurien looked after them more closely, sure; but it was like no one wanted to talk about that day at all. It had all been building up in the vessel, their fear, stress, guilt, it had been so much; til someone finally noticed. As Note was holding steady, barrier up around them as a Watcher Knight charged toward them; a voice called out from within Note. “ _The pain won’t stop til you talk about it._ ” 

Note was startled, did a voice, a male voice they didn’t recognize just… talk to them from inside their head? Their stance broke, fists breaking from each other as the barrier began to disappear. There were shouts for the charging Watcher Knight to stop; and while the Knight was able to slow most of their movement, their collision with Note was inevitable as Note was launched back across the yard a couple feet. The others were quick to check on Note, who aside from feeling quite sore and bruised was relatively okay. The Captain walked up, helped Note off the ground and simply said; “ _You’re done, Note. You should return to your room and rest. Clearly, this is all too much for you._ ” Note was heartbroken, they wanted to explain their reasoning but how Could they? They looked down at the ground and returned to their room, lying face down into a pillow. This was so unfair. They only wanted to be away from the King, to be with Marissa, how had it all come to this…

There was a knock at their door, it was Lurien. Note sat up. While there was nothing wrong with Lurien coming to see them, it was just so… unexpected. He’d normally still be up in his room right now marveling over the City or painting. Lurien walked over and sat on the bed beside the little vessel. 

“ _I saw what happened, Note. Something appeared to be troubling you._ ”

Note looked down, embarrassed and ashamed. 

“ _You have been feeling troubled for quite a while, haven’t you?_ ” The Watcher let out a soft sigh. “ _I’m afraid I’m to blame for this. Of course you would’ve been troubled after that day. It must not have been easy, to act like you were okay. And I ended up doing the same._ ” Note looked up at Lurien. “ _I’ve never been the best with expressing my feelings. I prefer to keep to myself, watching and studying others. It’s made me very skilled with reading other people, but that skill has failed me in being able to open up._ ” Lurien placed their hand gently onto Note’s back. “ _But I want you to know you can commune with me whenever you need to, Note. And about whatever. I know you trust me, but you’ve been so secluded about what happened to you. Just… I hope you know you are Safe with me. I’m sorry that this ever occurred at all, Note._ ”

Why should Lurien be the one apologizing, Note thought to themself. They were the one that broke the rules, they were the one that ran away. “ _And all you’ve been doing is running. It’s time to stop._ ” Another voice, this time feminine, rang from within their body. Was… were these voices… the Soul? This was a haunting thought.. but not one they could ponder for now. Not while their Watcher was here, looking to them for… for anything. Note reached into their robe and, pulling out their journal and a quill wrote; “ **I’ve been afraid. I don’t know how to talk about it. I’m so sorry I ran away. I’m so, so sorry.** ” Lurien read the message quietly in their head. Reaching over they pulled the vessel in for a hug, and Note returned it; clinging onto Lurien’s robes as they rested their head against his body. The two sat in silence, Note clinging to Lurien, and Lurien gently rubbing Note’s back. “ _You can tell me when you’re ready._ ” Breaking the hug, Lurien said; “ _You know where I like to go when I feel troubled? There's this little area called the Pleasure House nearby. They have the most soothing hot springs. Why don’t we go, Note? Just the two of us._ ” Note agreed and the two made haste to leave. Despite Lurien describing it as a “little area”, it was more of a luxury Hotel. A place where bugs could come to get away, relax, and enjoy life’s pleasures through entertainment, food, and those hot springs Lurien mentioned. But if you simply paid for a quick visit, that was acceptable as well. 

Upon arrival, Lurien booked the two of them a private spring. It would ruin the purpose of coming to relax if the two ended up being disturbed by other visitors. There was one other big reason too; Lurien was very private with his looks. Note never really questioned it before, but they had not once ever seen Lurien when he was not donning his melancholic attire and pallid mask. This sudden revelation actually meant a lot to Note. For it meant that Lurien was truly being open and vulnerable with them. To do all this and let Note see him for what he was, just in the hopes the hot springs could help relieve Note of their pain; there was no doubt in Note’s mind that Lurien was one of the greatest bugs they would ever meet. 

It didn’t take long for Note to disrobe from their Spire attire and leave it on a bench. Lurien told them they could go on ahead, and Note walked off to their reserved spring. Still in their birth cloak, they carefully stepped into the pool of steaming water. It was surprising how warm it was, but they quickly got used to the heat as they say down, the water reaching up to the base of their shell. The steam wafting around them as droplets of the water began to manifest on their shell from the condensation. The natural heat and it’s gentle current truly was stress relieving. It was no wonder that Lurien said this was a place to visit when feeling troubled. Resting their head back against the cool stone of the room's floor, Note let their thoughts be peaceful and just experience the springs' natural effects. And what amazing effects they were; they could feel their tensions melting away, sensed their worries fading into oblivion, and they felt what they could only describe as their inner Soul being restored. 

The sound of footsteps informed them that Lurien must be approaching; this was it. Note looked up and watched as Lurien walked along the edge of the spring to the opposite side of Note. He had a towel wrapped around his body for the time, but his face was revealed, and Note took in every detail. It was unlikely the vessel would ever be granted this chance again, so they made sure they would always remember the face of the bug who gave them their life back. Lurien appeared calm, and even smiled at Note, but Note suspected Lurien was shy about this reveal. Satisfied with their spot, Lurien set the towel aside and stepped into the spring before he as well rested back and basked in the embrace of the water. Note watched The Watcher for just a bit longer, until they were satisfied and lay back and let the spring do its work. This was a moment they would always treasure; the moment The Watcher and The Vessel were equals. 

Later that night, Note was standing in their room filled with a fiery determination. After the visit to the springs, Note sat with Lurien at the top of the Spire and wrote about the day they were captured, and how everything had left them feeling. It was a long and emotional process, but it felt good to get it off their chest. Lurien had talked about how he was handling everything as well; leaving no secrets between them any longer about that terrible day. They both needed this and by the time they said their goodbyes for the night, it was like a weighted veil had been lifted from the Spire. With both their Body and Mind now clear, Note only had one thing left to do. Slamming their fists together with passion and purpose, they got to work; their rooms' window pulsing with a bright light through the night. 

The following day as the Knights were just starting their daily training, Note stepped up, dropping his Spire robe to the ground. As the Captain was about to tell Note otherwise, Lurien called from above. “ _Let them train, for one last day._ ” Lurien looked down to Note, Note looking back with a nod before facing the Captain. He was reluctant but allowed Note this one last day to train. And Note made sure to give their all. During their meditation, they were still and focused, a bright glow emanating from them as their scars lit up from the Soul coursing through their being. During their laps, while their max running speed could never match the Knights, they were able to run for several laps with consistent speed without loss of exhaustion. And when they finally did stop, they took a brief moment to focus on their Soul and feel the exhaustion fade away. This was starting to get interesting to the Knights, as they talked amongst themselves excitedly. Note was ready for the next set. They slammed their fists together and their Vanguard’s Shelter immediately appeared around them, shining the brightest it ever had. When a Watcher Knight finally collided with the barrier, Note held their ground, the barrier never retracting against the hit. Looking straight ahead to the Knight, their large body forcefully driving into the barrier, Note released it and it blew open with a great force sending the Knight back. Every Knight who had been watching let out a loud and excited cheer. Note was really pulling it off and they were elated. 

It all came down to the Nail, and the Captain stepped forward himself. “ _I’ll admit Note, you’re really showing off your skill today. But can you best me in combat? That’s the question we all have on our minds. Ready to find out?_ ” The Captain held out a small Nail for Note to take… and Note shook their head. They had come to accept weapons just weren’t for them, but they were still going to give all they had. Taking a readied stance, Note waited for the Captain to start. He was shocked and berated Note, that they needed to take the Nail and show they could fight. Note still shook their head against it. The other Knights started coming around and calling out to the Captain to give Note the chance. He was upset, but finally let up. 

Note watched closely as the Captain took their Nail and went in for a swing, and Note dodged to his left. The Captain tried again, but once more Note was swifter and dodged. The Captain was getting aggravated, “ _If all you wanted to do was run, then why even attempt the spar?_ ” But Note was not running, they were waiting. More swings and more dodges, the Captain was starting to have enough of this. Rolling up into a ball they launched their body upwards as they uncurled and prepared for a heavy downward slash. Note was ready and they quickly brought their arms close before swinging them outwards. There was a blinding flash of light that illuminated the entire training yard, causing the Captain to close his eyes from the shock. This new spell Note had discovered, they called their Coward’s Flash. As the Captain was distracted, Note brought their fists together, the Vanguard’s Shelter forming as the Captain crashed down. Releasing the spell, the shield broke with force and launched the Captain across the yard. Their Nail was lost from their hand, and he crashed onto his back. 

The field became a fit of cheers and laughter as the Knights ran up to Note and congratulated them. The Captain, while having their pride a bit damaged, was overall relieved to see that Note could handle themself; even if they didn’t have a Nail. Note was so happy, they had done it. They spent the whole night preparing for this, ended up coming up with a new spell in the process, and it all paid off. Note looked away from the Knights to see Lurien now stepping out onto the yard. Excited about their achievements, they ran up to Lurien and stood before them; looking forward to what he had to say. Despite his face being hidden behind that ocular mask, Note could just picture Lurien’s face smiling brightly down at them. 

“ _You’ve done very well Note. Despite all that’s happened, you’ve come out of it shining brighter than ever. I could not be more proud to call you my assistant and friend._ ” 

Reaching out, he softly patted the top of Notes head, his fingers spreading around the short horn on the vessel's shell. Note hoped he could sense that, despite lacking a mouth to express it, they were smiling too. In the many years to come, Note would continue to excel in their studies and penmanship. To the point that they would start working alongside Lurien and learning how he ran the city. But they would continue to give time to the others that had been there for them in their early years. They would still help Bartel out with chores around the Spire, enjoy tea and banter with the Knights, and made sure they would see Marissa more to talk about their days and dreams for the future. These years wouldn’t last forever, but for now, in this moment, Note had truly felt they had found the family they had longed for. And no matter what their future would entail, that was enough. 


	5. The Dreamers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The splendor of dreams is only as beautiful, as the reality is devastating

_“The crystals from the Peaks are interesting trinkets. So many bugs mine for them hoping to trade for geo; but the desperate seek them for something more. The Light within the crystals, a great source of energy, is rumored to “sing” should you listen closely. Some bugs have taken to purchasing these gems for good luck. For those with the gems sometimes mysteriously have their wishes granted. I find no truth in this. Nor do I wish for a stone capable of granting wishes. All a wish is, is an escape from harsh reality. And in the end, no matter how beautiful the wish, the cold grasp of reality always returns to clutch our throats that much tighter.”_

_\- The Hunter_

…

15 years. That’s how long it had been since the vessel Note had ascended out from the White Palace and been gifted to the mysterious Watcher of the City of Tears. While Note could never guess when they were first hatched, the vessel and Lurien the Watcher could recall the day they first met. With that date recorded, the two decided it to be Note’s rebirthday. And that is how Note knew they had lived, studied, and worked in the Spire for 15 years. In that time Note had formed many bonds with the residents of the city; including Lurien himself, his faithful butler Bartel, the Watcher Knights, and a talented young caterpillar named Marissa. And for a vessel that had once believed their life to be worthless, this was a miraculous gift. 

Despite the many years, Note’s schedule in the Spire remained roughly the same as it had when they first arrived. Studies in the morning, tea with the Watcher Knights at lunch, then chores around the Spire, and finally the remainder of their day was their own. Their tutoring originally focused on language and writing, never needing to be taught other subjects. Their curiosity spurred on their own self tutoring for other studies. Instead, it had been updated to being taught by Lurien about what he did in the Spire. Luriens lessons included keeping up to date with the city’s life, making decisions on projects or laws to pass, shops to open or close, and celebrations to hold; to name a few. While the Pale King held dominion over all of Hallownest, the King trusted Lurien enough with the City to run it on his own and simply keep him updated with it’s progress. Note was very diligent at taking in every lesson from their Master, to the point that Lurien could trust Note to handle minor assignments on their own if Lurien was over-burdened. The work was challenging, but they had managed to persevere and grow. 

Quite literally actually; for one month after a nasty run in with some scientists of the infamous Soul Sanctum, Note had molted into what Bartel jokingly called their “teenage” body. They had grown taller, their body and limbs becoming more defined. Their hands had formed slim fingers, allowing for much cleaner penmanship. But their most defining feature, their white shell, experienced the most change. The curls on the side of their shell enlarged. Their cube-shaped head had begun to slim and become more conical. The horn atop their shell grew out and slimmed like a sorcerer's cap, with a subtle curve along the back. And their eyeholes had become angular, forming into a shape akin to a heart. Potentially a vessel could grow with time, but it would be so subtle and slow no one would notice. But with a powerful stressor like Soul injection, the Void that made up Note’s body adapted and changed; resulting in the form they now took.

Physical appearance wasn’t the only change possessing Soul brought to Note. It also brought a curious, yet twisted form of company. Note found that the Soul within them still contained shreds of consciousness. While Note had known that Soul was an energy that resides within every bug, they could never had suspected it to be so defined to their being. It was subtle, and occurred rarely, but Note would sometimes hear the voices of those contained within their body. Note had attempted to reach out and contact them in any way, but it was all for naught; the communication was one sided. All they could do now was sense how Note felt, and on occasion whisper to him suggestions of what to do or how to feel. They were like an ethereal conscious, always watching Note from over their shoulders. Note would come to recognize the voices and would often imagine what bugs they possibly were from when they were still alive. And while originally Note felt guilty about being unable to help them, they never begged to be alive again; seemingly having made peace with their passing. 

Yes, the past 15 years had been an experience for Note, one that left them busy but happy. But all of that was about to change. It started with a letter. A letter, from the Pale King… 

During the Soul Sanctum fiasco, the Pale King’s last act in the city was investigating the Sanctum for what they had done. While they said the two scientists who tested on Note had mysteriously vanished, the King’s judgement was not restrained. He had cut all ties and funding the Sanctum had, and denounced their good name and research. While he sparingly allowed them to remain in the city, they had lost any chance of anyone providing them support; leaving them to starve for funds or faith for their research. Afterwards, the King had slipped back into the Ancient Basin. Mail from the White Palace had become infrequent since then, only ever asking for updates on the city’s state. Until one arrived that was written by the King himself, warning Lurien that he would be arriving tomorrow to discuss an urgent matter. Note was with Lurien at the time when the Watcher received it. And they had an uneasy feeling in their gut about this, and there was a sickly weight in the air. 

Notes concern was only validated that night when they attempted to sleep. For when they dreamed, they saw visions of a blinding orange light and was awoken by a high pitched screech. Such occurrences weren’t uncommon for the vessel on days that _She_ was unhappy. After an encounter with an infected bug, Note had asked Lurien about the infection and what caused it. While nervous to answer, the Watcher was honest to let Note know the whole truth. How the infection was an attack from a forgotten and enraged deity the Pale King had usurped. And that vessels were formed by the King to seal Her away; ending this secret war once and for all. It all made sense to Note after that; about their life, the King, and the many deaths to the infection they had witnessed. The Radiance was the one that had commanded that Husk to kill Note back in their early days. The truth only succeeded in making Note’s disdain for the King more cemented; but it also made them more aware. Perhaps this was a part of a vessel’s design, but Note had always felt a strange weight in the air. It was subtle, and easy to ignore, but always there. This was the Radiance’s presence; Her anger, Her frustration… Her fear. And that knowledge was enough for Her to now seep into their dreams and torment them on occasion. Her lashing out now meant that whatever the King was coming to discuss, would only cause more trouble for her. And Note felt determined to find that out for themself. 

The following morning they had asked Lurien to let them sit in on the meeting, but Lurien declined stating that this would be a private matter. That wasn’t about to stop Note though; they had a plan on how to listen in. In their time at the Spire, the vessel had come to know almost every secret about their master, including his secret study. It was cleverly hidden behind a statue of the Watcher, directly beneath his main room. To access it required precise timing and locking the elevator into place just as it passed the statue. After carefully stepping across and flicking a hidden switch, the statue would move aside and grant access to a small, cozy study where Lurien could hide away and privately write. Note had found it one day on accident after seeing a light coming from beneath the curtain behind the statue. Lurien was shocked to have been found out, and requested that Note only go in that room if Lurien himself weren’t there. And to promise not read the journals; as they were too private and personal to share. Note kept that promise for roughly 2 days before sneaking a peak into one of them. After they found only flirtatious poems addressed to the Pale King, they swiftly discarded the journal and never looked at them since. That study was going to be their key to eavesdropping on the meeting. 

Note had been patiently waiting as they worked, until they finally saw that unmistakable pale glow. They paused to watch as the King passed them in the hallway with a Kingsmould following close. He offered a quick glance up to Note before he continued his trip to the Spire’s peak. Note was actually taller than the King now with their teenage body. It felt good that the King had to look up to even make eye contact with Note now. Note watched until they were a fair distance down before walking after him. Lurien had always told Note they were a silent walker, and now they were using that to quietly follow after the King. When the King and his guard stepped onto the elevator that would lead to Lurien’s room, Note hid up against an adjacent wall; their timing needed to be precise. They listened as the chains of the elevator began to rattle, before dashing down the hall to reach them. The elevator was just high enough that no one riding would see what they were about to do below. Just as Note reached the elevator chains their very being began to become wispy, as Void seemed to steam out from Note’s robes, and they jumped onto them. 

Training their Soul allowed for Note to become quite adept at using spells of their own design. When they had first begun to train with the Soul, they had two spells; the Vanguard’s Shelter and the Coward’s Flash. But now their number of spells had doubled. By condensing the energy of a Coward’s Flash into their palm or even a finger, they could cast an illuminating flame of soul. Harmless to the touch, but easily capable of lighting up a darkened room; this new spell was named the Scholar’s Candle. Their fourth spell was very different from the prior three however, as it used not the Soul, but the very Void the vessel was fashioned from. This was still new and a work in progress for Note, but if they focused carefully they could become a part of the shadows along a wall; the dark Void of their being becoming one with the shade of the world. Such an astounding trick had been given the name of the Sorcerer’s Phantom. 

And it was this use of the Sorcerer’s Phantom that allowed Note to merge onto the chains that pulled the elevator skywards. They just had to maintain a steady focus for the ride upwards. It was a strenuous task, to hold on for such a long period on a surface that wasn’t a flat wall. The shape and size of the chains made the whole experience feel extremely weird and uncomfortable. As Note thought they were about to slip out of the shadow, the elevator clanged to a stop; it’s destination reached. Carefully, Note materialized around the chain, holding on tightly with their arms and legs. The sound of Lurien’s voice could be heard coming from above as he greeted the King and requested Bartel to leave them. That wasn’t good; if Bartel took the elevator down, Note would surely lose their grip and fall. Quickly reaching an arm out, they touched the nearby wall as they activated their Sorcerer’s Phantom again and dived into the shadows of it. Gravity wasn’t a factor for a shadow on the wall, and they made haste to pass along the surface till they reached the statue of Lurien. The elevator had begun to descend just as Note fell out from the shadows on the other side of the curtain. They felt drained and a bit nauseous after pushing themself that much with their Void, but they had succeeded in their quest. 

Standing up, they made their way to the far side of the study and sat down with their back against the wall. Looking up, they listened and envisioned what the scene probably looked like. The King would be standing close to the elevator entrance before making his way over to Lurien, who was most likely seated on his stool in front of a new canvas painting of the city. Cleaning his tools and setting them aside, Lurien would then turn to give all his focus to whatever news the King had brought. And so, Note listened as their voices traveled through the floor. 

“ _It has been quite some time since we last met._ ” The King started. 

“ _15 years, my Dear Palest. It is good to see you again. Your haunted look from before appears to have faded. What is the good news, my King?_ ” 

“ _Good can only provide so much. There is plenty that needs to be discussed, but if you wish for the good first, then I must say our Pure Vessel has ascended. They now await my return, in the White Palace, so as to begin training for their task._ ”

“ _My King, this is splendid! Your patience and tenacity have rewarded you at last with a glorious prize. Hallownest’s salvation is truly within your hands now._ ”

“ _If only it weren’t without a catch. You see, I have learned much from my studies with the Void and the many vessels. And it is a harsh truth I can only tell a few. And that, is that Pure Emptiness is unachievable for a vessel. Perhaps through some fashion pure emptiness can be achieved with a being, but through this method it can only remain for so long. To prove this, I had experimented with many vessels where, after they were hatched, I sealed into a room. A single lumafly lantern above, a drawn circle on the ground where I would have the vessel sit, and a ball or a stick I would leave on the floor in front of them. I gave no instructions, spoke no words. I merely placed the vessel into the circle, and would leave; locking the door behind me. And whether it be minutes, hours, or days later; eventually, every vessel I tested this way would get up and leave the circle, and examine the lantern or play with the ball or stick. A true empty being would never leave the circle. But out of the countless numbers I tested, I came to accept that emptiness was not possible for these creatures. My Pure Vessel is the closest one I could successfully acquire; both in emptiness and potential strength. But I fear, it too, will eventually gain a sense of being; and will once again become imperfect like the rest._ ” 

The room was quiet for a time after this. Note taking in everything they heard. Seems the King’s attempts were fruitless in the end and he would have to settle for second best. Just how many other vessels… siblings did Note have, and where were they now? 

_“That is quite…. unfortunate, My King. So, what are you going to do? Is “nearly empty” enough to finish the deed that must be done?_ ” 

“ _Nearly Empty will never be enough to seal her away. In the end, this vessel will one day fail and be corrupted by that awful light. And should that happen, then Hallownest will truly be doomed. A trained vessel, puppeteered by that Witch of the dream realm, spreading her plague and control through the land. Even I would struggle to face such a foe. No, I must prepare a special chamber, a cell, to seal the future Hollow Knight into. One that is strong enough to contain both the Knight, and hold in as much of any leaking infection as possible; in order to buy me more time to plan a new strategy of stopping her._ ”

“ _And I would believe you have a cell in mind, already? You’re the type to plan these things ahead of time; so I imagine the construction is already underway._ ”

“ _Hmph, you would be correct. It shall be up near the surface; presented as a temple to the common folk. Let them have a little faith for their King’s deeds to save them._ ”

To Note though, they could guess another reason. It was to keep any sign of the infection, should it leak, as far from the city as possible. “Faith for the King”, goes a long way when you’re really just leaving a ticking bomb next to the common bugs and away from those of status like in the city or the palace. This whole plan was disgusting. 

The King continued. “ _The temple will contain the cell, or as I’ve come to call it, a Black Egg. This Egg will be formed from Void, like the Knight. Despite the flaws of the vessel project, Void is still a material capable of subduing the Infection to a degree. It will act as a fine insulator in containing any residual infection should it leak from the Knight. The only problem left would be how to seal the entrance to the Egg. But, as with all these other problems, I have a solution to that too. And that is why I’m here, my Friend._ ” 

Note and Lurien listened closely.

“ _The Seal would have to be unlike any natural door. Normal means would eventually fall to the Knight’s might, or some angry mob coaxed on by Her demands. But then I realized, I could beat her at her own game. Seal the keys away in her own dominion yet out of her reach. With her sealed in the Knight, her control in her own realm would diminished. She would be powerless to ever open the Seal, and only those of skill and knowledge like that of what I know would be able to undo them. What I need; are Dreamers. Beings of great power and will, willing to enter a death-like sleep for as long as required; to act as the keys to the seal that will be placed over the Egg’s entrance. Their life force will be focused onto the seal, holding it shut forever. And only through freeing the Dreamer’s could the seal be undone. I have already picked the three I would need to succeed in this. Monomon the Teacher of the Archives within the Fog Canyon, Herrah the Beast from the Den within the Deepnest, and You, My Watcher of the Spire from within the City of Tears._ ”

Another pause. 

Lurien spoke. “ _I’m humbled to be chosen as one of your Dreamer’s, My King. Monomon and Herrah, fine choices as well. Monomon will listen to reason, I believe she helped you early on with the vessel project. She will no doubt agree with what you’ve told me and accept. Herrah, however; she has more pride and protective ferocity for her land then any of us. While she would agree to something needing to be done, asking her to sacrifice herself could be challenging. You will need to sharpen your silver tongue for her to agree._ ” 

“ _Your concerns are understandable, but let me worry about the Beast. I will make sure she agrees. You were the first I came to, Lurien. To tell the whole truth and let you know my plans. This war… all of it… it rides on so much and demands so many sacrifices. I need an outside opinion not clouded by my judgement. My dear, true, honest Friend… if your wisdom sees any fault or reason in this, I beg you, tell me now. I fear that you are the only one who could sway me from this path, but should you agree, then your life and the others will be set in stone._ ”

Another long, silent, pause. Lurien was in thought, but Note was in a panic. There's no way this could be happening right now. This was too risky, too many unknown variables for what could occur. How could the King ask this of his Closest Friend; someone who he trusted and had been with for many years? And asking Lurien to make this choice for him was cowardly. This was shirking the responsibility onto another to avoid the guilt to make the choice! Take the Teacher and Take the Beast, but surely there must be another for Lurien’s place. And surely Lurien would realize how foolish-

“ _I accept, your Highness_ ”, Lurien spoke with proud dignity. “ _Your pursuit for Hallownest’s safety is nearly finished. And even if it would be temporary, providing these lands with a break, and you time to figure things out, that would make it all worth it in the end. My life, for Hallownest’s life, for Your Life, is forfeit. And I will gladly accept the consequences in order to see this through for our Salvation._ ” 

The King let out a deep breath that he had been holding in as Lurien spoke. All doubt or hesitation the King felt before had melted away with Lurien’s words. “ _Thank you, Lurien. That’s all I needed to hear. It will take time to train the Knight and prepare the Black Egg. How long, I can not say. But I would advise you to start making preparations for when you sleep now.”_ The sound of the elevator switch being pulled could be heard from above, as the elevator began to ascend. _“I must be off for the Archives. I need to speak with the Teacher and Beast as quickly as possible. There's no time to waste. Once again, thank you Lurien. I don’t know what I would do without you sometimes. I promise that everything will be restored and your memory preserved should anything happen._ ” 

“ _Fare thee well, my Pale King. My prayers go out to you for your victory of this war. And may we see a day where it is over and we can just… be happy once again._ ” 

As the elevator arrived and soon descended, Note was left in blind shock. Lurien. He accepted without hesitation, and so proudly. That’s… that’s it then. There will come a time in the near future when Lurien will leave them. Lurien never even stopped to consider how they would feel about this, what they wanted from this. The King had once again stolen Note’s life without a second thought. The King looked into Note’s eyes when they saw each other prior, knowing All of This. All of what he was going to do… and said Nothing. It was too much to process. Curling their knees up against their body, they wrapped their arms around their legs and lay their head down; wallowing in grief. 

About an hour after the King's departure, Lurien had heard that Note seemed to be missing. But the Spire keepers were certain the little assistant had not left the building this time; and yet they couldn’t be found. Lurien pondered for a bit. Then, in a quiet, understandingly sorrowful tone, said they knew where Note was, and asked to be left alone. Once the servants had left, Lurien took his elevator only to stop it before the statue of himself. After flicking the hidden switch of the statue, Lurien stepped into his private study where the vessel was still wrapped up; clinging to themself in the far back corner of the room. Even after being told they couldn’t be there for the meeting, their assistant still found a way to listen in on everything. Lurien walked over to where Note was and sat down beside them. 

“ _Note._ ” The Vessel was still, not turning to look at Lurien; they couldn’t right now. Lurien frowned from under their mask and gently placed a hand onto Notes back; feeling Note tense up a bit from the sudden connection. “ _I know you heard it all. And I’m sure you have many thoughts… about the King… and me. I wish I knew what to tell you, that it would be alright. That things are going to work out. But I don’t think that’s what you want to hear right now. All I can say is that, Note; I am sorry it has come to this. If there were a better way, the King would have found it. But in the end… this is what must be done for the Kingdom, for… for you._ ” 

Note sat up. They didn’t turn to look up at Lurien, they only rested the front of their head into Lurien’s robes and wrapped their arms tightly around his body; the vessel softly shaking. Despite the grief they felt as they wept, no tears could be shed. The two sat in this silence as Lurien softly pet Note’s back as they continued their tearless cry. When Note regained some composure, Lurien spoke up. 

“ _There is a lot that must be done before my time comes, Note. To prepare both the City, and this Spire. And I’m gonna be counting on you through it all to help me. Aside from the King, there's no one I’d trust more to look after it all once I must go to sleep. From this day forth, Note; you are to no longer be my assistant, but my Apprentice. And as the Watcher’s Apprentice, you will truly learn what it means to command this city as I do. So that, when the time comes, you can look after it for me until my return. Do you think you can handle that, Note?_ ” 

The vessel looked up to Lurien; staring through the mask and at the bug beneath it, and gave a nod; before resting their head back on to Lurien’s lap. Lurien softly smiled; and allowed the two of them this brief moment of quiet peace before they would return to their busy lives. 

… 

Many Years Later.

Today was the day. 

And everything needed to be Perfect. 

Just as Note had planned it. 

Note was barely struggling to contain their excitement as they barged into Chryso's shop early that morning. Hopefully Marissa was already awake, just as they asked her to be. There was just so much to do today! Today was the day Marissa would finally get to sing for the City at the Pleasure House; a true opening performance. It had only felt like yesterday when Note managed to convince, or more likely annoy, the owners of the Pleasure House to listen to Marissa sing. The owners had come over to Chryso’s shop to have a private audition with Marissa; and left granting her the opportunity of opening up one of their nightly shows. If Marissa impressed them as well as the patrons enough, she would be granted a job with them as a singer. While Marissa thanked them in a respectable manner, she had become a squealing mess of emotions and excitement, hugging Note tightly in appreciation, once they were out the door. As Note left two umbrellas in a holding bin near the entrance of the shop, Chryso gave them a welcoming “ _Good Morning, Note_ ” as Note returned with a quick wave to him.

“ _What’s that you have got there with you?_ ” What Chryso was referring to was a large, brown, tote bag Note was carrying with them. 

Note reached into their robes and wrote into their yellow journal; “ **A Surprise to help Marissa** ”. Before following up with: “ **Is it ready?** ” 

Chryso beamed with knowing excitement. “ _It certainly is. I got it packed in its box with me, behind the counter. Once you’re ready for it, just come ask. Marissa is awake, but she hasn’t been up for long._ ”

That was fine with Note, it meant they arrived at the perfect moment. Going through a doorway opening to a flight of stairs, they ascended upwards til they stood outside of Marissa’s room, giving a quick knock to her door. A charming, “ _Come in_ ”, could be heard from within, and Note quickly entered; shutting the door behind them. Marissa’s room was rather dull and simple; the shop was still only capable of making enough money to keep them stable. She had her bed, a couple cabinets, a small chair and a vanity with a large mirror on top, and her own private bathroom. In one of the corners of her room was a 4 panel changing divider, something that was useful whenever she had to present different dresses she and Chryso would design. Marissa herself was sitting in front of her mirror, combing her messy, blonde hair; trying to look unlike she had just woken up.

While the Soul spurred on Notes growth, time had done the same for Marissa. Gone we’re the days of her being a caterpillar; now she had truly become the stunning image of a female butterfly. Complete with slender legs, a petite body, a softened face and those large, striking, red wings. For the moment, Marissa had on a blue nightgown that had become faded from overuse. The nightgown needed to be cut open along the back to allow for Marissa’s wings to fit through, as it wasn’t originally made for butterflies. While she definitely had the appearance of a young woman who had just woken up, Note still found her beautiful all the same. Now, they just had to make sure the city saw her as they did.

Marissa turned and smiled at the vessel. “ _Good morning Note, are you as excited as I am today?_ ” Note nodded before walking up to her. Setting the tote bag on her vanity, they pulled out the journal and wrote down, “ **Are you ready to get prepared?** ” 

She giggled. “ _You are excited, aren’t you? I just have a few things I need to do first and-_ “

Note shook their head, and wrote down; “ **Let me worry about it. I am prepared to make you ready for Your Day.** ” 

“ _Oh, are you?_ ” Marissa asked quizzically, turning to look at Note’s bag. “ _Is that what the bag is for?_ ” 

“ **Yes. I have spent the past few days reading about proper styling, make-up, hair cuts, and such to be ready for this day.** ” That got a laugh out of Marissa. “ _You didn’t have to go this far for me, Note._ ” Note shook their head. “ **You don’t know those bugs like I do. Your music is wonderful, but they won’t hesitate to curse you out if you don’t look the part. They are fools.** ” Marissa chuckled, “ _Well then, I would hate to not give the people what they want. Though Note, why so early in the morning for all this?_ ” Note wrote down, “ **I have the whole day planned out for you. I’m going to make sure this is your best day ever.** ” Marissa softened, with a light blush. “ **No more talking,** ” Note wrote next, “ **we need to start.** ” 

Reaching into the bag, they pulled out several soaps, shampoos, as well specially designed wing bags to protect them from the water. Passing them into Marissa’s hands, Note pointed her toward the bathroom for her to take a quick shower. It humored her how Note was treating this so seriously; but Marissa had to admit they had a point. The upper class of the city were stubborn and only ever cared for splendor. Marissa would have to be nothing short of the equivalent of a Pale Being’s likeness to win their hearts. Taking the items with her, she got up to take a shower. What Marissa didn’t know is that Note had paid for the shop's water bill, specifically granting them access to hot water for the time. So it didn’t surprise Note when they heard her audibly gasp from the other room at the realization of having warm water today. As Marissa took care of herself, Note pulled out several more items that they would use to ready her. Quickly moving, they also grabbed their special purchase from Chryso and left it to hang up behind the changing divider for later. 

When Marissa was done in the shower, Note had her sit back down in front of her mirror. They skillfully combed her hair, now smelling like a field of flowers, before carefully trimming it to a reasonable length. After brushing aside any stray cut hairs, they next moved onto shaking a bottle of special polish made for insect exoskeletons; where when lightly applied would make them shimmer in the light like a fine marble surface. After applying some of the polish onto a towelette, Note gently brushed it over Marissa’s arms, hands, down her legs, and around her neck. Marissa complained a bit how the polish was rather cold, but Note ignored her and let it dry as they grabbed a bottle of cherry red nail polish. Once the body polish had dried enough, Note began to paint Marissa’s nails with the red paint. Marissa was a mixture of flattered and starting to feel overwhelmed with all the pampering Note was giving her. The vessel had always acted fondly for her, but all of this was quite beyond their normal attitude. 

“ _Note, is there something on your mind?_ ” Note finished up tending to her nails before replying. “ **No, Marissa. I just want to make you popular enough to be accepted by the people.** ” Marissa didn’t look quite convinced, as she looked down into their eye holes. Note took a moment to write another reply; “ **You and I both know how fickle bugs can be. Take monoliths like Monomon, Herrah or even this land's King. Do you think their smarts, cunning, or regality has kept them respected? Not at all! Any bug can be those. It’s their popularity that keeps them adored. While they are those descriptors, they are also more. And that’s what you need to be now, Marissa. You are magnificent and a prodigy; we just need to make sure they see that and never forget it.** ” Standing up, Note gently took Marissa’s hands in theirs, ushering her to stand with them. Note made a sweep of their right hand to the changing divider and gave Marissa a nod. Marissa had a curious look on her face and walked over to the divider. When she saw what was on the other side, she let out an audible gasp.

“ _Is that a dress for me, Note?_ ” She asked, looking back to them. Note gave a nod and gently motioned with their hands for her to try it on. Once Marissa was behind the other side of the divider, Note packed most of the items away into the tote bag, leaving out a bottle of perfume and some makeup for later. When they heard the sound of Marissa walking out from behind the divider, Note turned around to look. If Note we’re capable of breathing, they imagined the sight of Marissa now would’ve taken their breath away. Marissa was now wearing an elegant and beautiful red dress that Note had brainstormed with Chryso. It was their gift to her for seeing her dream come this far. Slowly Marissa walked back over to her mirror, fully taking in the sight of her in the dress. She was at a loss for words to describe her thoughts, caught in disbelief and awe. Once Marissa had settled a bit, Note had her sit down again so they could apply a bit of makeup to her face, before finishing with a few spritzes of the perfume. With the transformation now complete, Note let her take it all in as she examined herself once more before heading downstairs to show off to Chryso. The first part of their plans were completed and it was a success. Now onto the next step; they thought as they packed up the rest of their materials and joined the others downstairs. 

“ _To think that little girl I took in would become the beauty that stands before me now._ ” Chryso smiled with pride to Marissa. “ _I can’t thank you enough for all you’ve done for me, Chryso. I don’t know what life would’ve been like had I been kept by my parents, but I know that my life with you has truly been one worth living._ ” The two embraced in a warm hug, Note standing off to the side not wanting to ruin their moment. When the two released each other, Note had already written into their journal a quick; “ **Are you ready, Marissa?** ”

“ _Ready? Ready for what Note? The performance isn’t for a couple more hours._ ” If Note could smirk, they would’ve. “ **Just as I wrote earlier. I’m going to make this your best day ever.** ” They walked over to a small window of the shop, and with a finger pointed to a large, intricately fashioned, carriage waiting just outside for them; a couple Watcher Knights awaiting their return as the ones that would pull the vehicle. Marissa’s eyes widened as she moved to stand beside Note and properly look out at their transportation for the day. “ _A… a carriage? For us?_ ” Note nodded. “ _Note… this is all so much to handle. You really should’ve given me a bit of warning for.. for all this._ ” “ **Sorry but that would ruin the surprise** ”, the vessel responded. Marissa was quiet, staring out the window; she suddenly felt rather anxious and nervous to leave. “ _Go on, Marissa_ ”, it was Chryso’s turn to speak up, “ _this is what you were meant for. Now go out and live it._ ” Marissa was on the verge of tears, but was fighting to hold them back; not wanting to ruin her makeup. “ _Thank you… dad._ ” She smiled, and now Chryso was the one trying to fight his urge to cry. Note comfortingly rubbed Marissa’s arm, before holding out one of their hands, silently asking her to join them for one magical day. And Marissa, regaining her composure, took it. 

Note retrieved the two umbrellas they stashed away early and gave one to Marissa; a deep mossy green colored one for her and a bright yellow one for themself. The two strolled out of the shop and up to the carriage. One of the Knights greeted the two and held the carriage door open for them, as Note let Marissa enter first before they followed. The carriage interior resembled that of the Spire’s, many patterns and fabrics mimicking it. Once the two took their seats and the door closed, the Knights took hold of the carriage handles and began pulling them down the street. When Marissa asked Note how they managed to get the carriage, Note informed her it was actually Lurien’s. But because the Watcher so often preferred to walk through his city, it was normally left to collect dust in storage. Note had only asked to borrow it for the day, and Lurien had given them permission. The two chatted during the ride, with Marissa normally looking out a window beside her and Note enjoying Marissa’s happiness. Note had recommended the Knights give them a scenic tour of the city on the way their first destination. 

It was a large museum, that housed all sorts of discoveries and wonders about the many habitats of Hallownest. Among the exhibits they saw included halls of glowing pink crystals, a greenhouse with many strange and beautiful flora, and sculptures and taxidermy of both large, small, and creepy creatures that skulked about the lands. Of course Note had visited this museum plenty of times in the past, but this was all for Marissa; and the look of wonder upon her face was all Note needed. After the Museum, Note had them brought along the central lake shore where they and Marissa would walk along it for roughly an hour, taking in the sight of the city's silhouette from across the other side of the lake, and of the small boats that rode along its surface. Following the walk they stopped for lunch at a famous diner. It was a bit awkward at first when the other patrons saw Marissa, a Butterfly, enter the facility; but it was quelled to quiet curiosity and gossip when they saw the famous “Watchers Apprentice” escorting her. To them it must’ve appeared as if the Apprentice was on a date with the butterfly, from how kindly they treated her. While Note kept to enjoying the drinks at the restaurant, they made sure Marissa treated herself to whatever she liked. Following Lunch, they returned to the carriage; there was one last stop to visit before the performance. 

The Spire towered before them as they exited the carriage. This was Marissa’s first time getting up close to it; always seeing its looming visage from afar over the roofs of other buildings. Marissa turned to look at Note, as they must've been excited to show her their home. Note was looking up in the direction to the very top of the Spire, oddly still and in a deep thought. She gently took Note’s hand in hers, “ _Note, you ready to show me your home?_ ” Note seemed to wake from their trance, looking over to her and giving a nod, as they brought her inside. The Spire was extra busy this day, many visitors and scholars bustling about. When Marissa asked about this, Note shrugged and wrote it off as just a busy afternoon. Taking their time, Note gave her a tour of the Spire, leading her higher and higher up. Past libraries and studies, the diners and Notes room. All leading to that last elevator, that was descending with Bartel standing upon it. 

“ _Master Note, it is good to see you. And this must be Marissa, they have written very highly of you. It’s a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance. I am Bartel, the personal Butler for Master Lurien as well as Master Note._ ”

Marissa smiled; “ _It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance as well, Mr. Bartel. Note has been treating me to the most wonderful day. And this Spire, it really is as mystifying as I always envisioned it would be._ ” 

“ _Thank you, my dear. Good luck tonight with your performance, I wish I could be there to see it. Oh and Note,”_ Bartel’s tone shifted, “ _don’t you forget about tonight either._ ” Note stared down at Baterl without moving. “ _Well, I must be off. Enjoy the rest of your night, Marissa._ ” As Bartel walked off to fulfil his other duties, Note and Marissa stepped up onto the elevator, and Note pulled the lever for them to ascend. Marissa held on tight to Note’s arm when she realized just how high this ascent really was; Note acting like they weren’t enjoying the close contact. Lurien was finishing up his latest painting of the city when Note and Marissa arrived. Lurien was surprised to see he had a new visitor in his chambers, but then remembered Note did mention they had plans to show their friend around today. Still though, this was a first. 

“ _Hello, Songstress Marissa._ ” Lurien spoke calmly, setting his paint brush aside. Marissa was nervous to be meeting the city’s fabled Watcher in person, but politely bowed to him. “ _It’s an honor, Watcher Lurien. I never dreamed that one day I would get the chance to visit here and meet you. I’m very grateful for this opportunity._ ” Lurien nodded. “ _I’m sure Note wouldn’t hesitate to invite you over more frequently, based on how confident they are in you tonight. I will do my best to be there for your performance, it’s the least I can do for you._ ” It was also because Note had begged their master to be there for her tonight, but Lurien knew it would be rude to say that out loud. Hearing Lurien’s words, Marissa beamed with excitement; “ _It would mean the world to me. To have you there, hear my song… it’s something I’ve long dreamed about._ ” Note could tell Lurien was smiling from under their mask; Marissa had a way of winning anyone over like that. Her radiant kindness and positivity, it was hard to dislike. Note gently motioned their head at Lurien, requesting he give them some time alone. Taking the hint, Lurien stood up; “ _Well… I don’t think you two should be bothered with me getting in your way. I’ll leave you two some time together. It is quite a lovely view… I’ll see you tonight, Note…_ ” the Watcher whispered quietly. Note simply gave a quick nod and ushered Marissa off the elevator. Lurien and Note briefly exchanged glances, before the Watcher took the elevator down; leaving the two alone at the top of their world. 

Note simply opened their arms, as if to express that she can look around as she pleases. Marissa smiled at them and walked around the top of the Spire, taking in the strange room. From its paintings, clutters of journals, the telescope, before finally she stood beside the glass walls and looked over in awe. Note stood off to the side, arms crossed. “ _She looks very lovely, doesn’t she?_ ” “ _She looks like she belongs here, don’t you think?_ ” “ _This girl has changed you quite a bit, Note._ ” The Souls within Note were quite chatty today about the most embarrassing things. Note often struggled to admit it, but try as they might, the vessel couldn’t hide it. They were fond of Marissa, perhaps as more than just a friend. And she did look lovely, that awe and wonder for everything they had shown her today; they loved that look in her eyes. But they had no way of knowing if what they felt was what Lurien meant when he would describe it. This feeling was confusing, exciting, and a bit scary. “ _Could you show me how this works, Note?_ ” Marissa asked, standing beside the Telescope. Note, snapping out of their daze, joined her and began to demonstrate how it was used, before showing her various locations around the city. They could see it all from up here, the city’s gates, it’s lake, the Sanctum, the museum, the diner, everything. 

After she had seen enough, Marissa stepped back and wandered around the room some more before sitting on the floor at the far right side; looking out to where the Pleasure House was located. “ _Go on Note_ ” “ _Tell her how you feel_ ” “ _Don't hesitate._ ” The Soul just wouldn’t shut up and let Note focus, their words making the vessels heart frantically beat faster. Anxiously, they walked across the room before sitting beside her and tapping her shoulder. Marissa looked over to her friend; “ _Yes?_ ” The souls got louder in Note’s head “ _Go on, tell her_ ” they cheered on. Note, pulling out their journal began to write; “ **Marissa, I** ” they hesitated “ **I lo-** “ they stopped again… no. No it wouldn’t be right. Even if what they felt was true… this was Marissa’s night and they shouldn’t hold her back… what if she denied them? It would spoil the whole night. Or worse, if she accepted, there was hardly any chance they might see each other more often after tonight. And that would only cause more grief. No… this was better. Closing their feelings away, Note wrote; “ **I love seeing you take an interest in the Spire. And everything today. I’m happy that you are happy.** ” Marissa read Notes' message and smiled, pulling them in for a hug; “ _Thank you Note. For everything. You’re a great friend and I couldn’t be happier to have you as one._ ” Note felt a twinge of regret, but they hugged her back. They sat for a little longer, watching the city and the rain fall before it was finally time to leave. 

Arriving at the Pleasure House, Note and Marissa were escorted by one of the House’s owners to a backstage room where she would await to be called out. Her and Note hugged one last time, and Note departed back to the public hall where she would perform. It was a full house, the customers intrigued by this mysterious butterfly the House had been advertising for this night. Note kept to the back of the Hall, holding a glass of wine in their hand, watching everyone closely. They had even spotted Lurien with a few of his Knights and other workers from the Spire with him; but Note kept their distance as they took a sip. Alcohol didn’t really have an affect on them, they mostly liked the fruity smell it left within their shell; and drinking it made them feel sophisticated. As the lights dimmed, and a single spotlight from above lit up the stage; Marissa stepped out. The audience hushed, with bated breath; to either cheer for her or curse her out. Marissa looked over the audience, and taking in a breath, began to sing. A hauntingly mystical melody; it’s notes held out long enough to cut through the veils of imagination. It was a song of sorrow, a song of longing, a song of hope. It was the very song of the City itself; of what it is and what it could be. For even within the tears it cries, lies the dream of a new day to dawn. Once Marissa had finished, the audience was quiet as the grave, before erupting into a mass of applause; complete with a standing ovation. Marissa finally broke and she began to weep as she waved to the audience giving her thanks, before bowing to them and walking back the way she came. 

The following performances continued through the night. Lurien had left shortly after Marissa’s performance, being sure to give his compliments to one of the House Owners. Note stayed behind, waiting for Marissa to come out. It wasn't until the performances had come to a close roughly 2 hours later when she finally did. But as Note went up to congratulate her, she had become swarmed by the customers; now enraptured by her voice. Marissa was busy trying to thank them all for their kind words as one of the House Owners raised their voice over them all; announcing Marissa’s new employment with the Pleasure House. She would be granted the opportunity to live in the House while she worked as well. Once the announcement was finished, the Owners let Marissa get back to her new fans. Note, seeing this as not their place to intervene, decided to not bother Marissa any more this night and left. 

The Spire was silent when Note arrived. Odd, normally there was still some activity at the late hours. Not that it mattered, they were tired and ready for sleep. What a great day, they thought, everything went as planned. Everything was Perfect. Everything Was As It Should Be. Note was almost to their bedroom door when they heard someone shouting. “ _Master Note! Where were you?!_ ” It was Bartel. Odd that the little guy was yelling; wonder what upset him. “ _You were asked to be here and you weren’t! We let you have this day because we trusted you would be here! You said you would be here when… when Master…_ ” When what, Note thought. Nothing was Wrong. 

Everything Was Fine. They turned the handle of their bedroom door.

“ _Master Note Please, I’m begging you! You can’t keep running away like this isn’t happening! He… he really wanted you to be there for when he…_ ” Bartel was struggling to hold back his own tears at this point. And Note’s heart began to grow heavy. Running Away? What did they have to…” _Please Note… we needed you here and you weren’t._ ” 

… Oh. That’s right. That’s what today was. 

Note felt their muscles tense and they could hear the heavy beat of their heart. Bartel reached out and took Note’s hand as they walked off to the elevator to Lurien’s room. Once they had arrived up at the top of the world, Note finally saw what they had been running from. What they had been blocking from their mind all day. Slowly they walked over to Lurien’s bed, where the Watcher now lay sleeping. Note lost all strength in their legs and they crashed onto their knees. They reached out to touch their master, but a protective seal of binding glowed; preventing contact with Lurien. Note began to shake. That’s right… This is why they begged the Pleasure House Owners to have Marissa’s performance today. That is why the Spire was so busy when they visited. This is why they went all out to give Marissa her best day ever. Note tried to bury the fact that today was when Lurien would become a Dreamer. And now… Lurien was gone, and they couldn’t even say goodbye. They stayed by their masters side for an hour before Bartel convinced them to get some sleep. The next day, Note would have to take over as the Watcher til a time Lurien could return. When Note arrived in their room, they found a letter sitting upon their desk, closed by Lurien’s seal. Their masters' final words to them. As Note lay on the bed, they recalled something else they had forgotten in the rush of it all. Today was their rebirthday.

…

It would be one month of peace before the infection would be sighted again in Hallownest. And another week after that the city would experience a violent tremor that would shake it to its core. When news from below arrived, the source of the tremor became clear. The White Palace, and it’s Pale King, had vanished. 


	6. Eternal Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Okay to Cry

_To my dear Apprentice, Note._

_At the time of writing, you are sound asleep in your bed; and we are one week away from when I will fulfil my role as a Dreamer. I paid you a brief visit. It may be surprising but sometimes I found myself watching you as you sleep. I realize that must come off as odd but… even after all these years I still find myself surprised at how far you’ve come. To me, you’re still that little vessel that tried to shove their lunch into their eyes. Your desire to learn, it’s who you’ve always been; Note. Even back from your days in the palace you were learning. It’s something I’ve always been fond about with you. I never truly realized what I would be getting myself into when I took you under my wing, but I haven’t ever regretted it. Days when we’ve studied, talked, watched, laughed and cried; they’re moments I won’t ever forget._

_But… at this time you’ve become so distant, so far away from my reach. Ever since the day we learned of my duties to be a Dreamer, it feels as if you shut the door that connected us together. We shared everything after that day we went to the hot springs; you remember that Note? But now… I feel like I’m the one to blame for this. I know of your displeasure for the King, you must’ve felt like I betrayed you by taking up his offer. I’ve replayed that whole talk time and time again, thinking of every word I said and imagining how you must’ve felt hearing it all. And I agreed so easily, I wouldn’t blame you for your anger at me. But I need you to understand, this is for the good of everyone Note.. no, I’m sorry. We’ve had this talk too many times, and all I ever accomplish trying to defend my actions is push you further away._

_I am terribly sorry for all this Note, my only wish is that you’re there with me when I must sleep. I try to not show it, but I am scared; just like you. I don’t know how long I will need to sleep, but I feel knowing you’re there will provide some solace that things will be okay in my absence. There will come days when it feels like the responsibilities are unbearable and soul crushing; believe me I know what it’s like. But you must trust me when I say I know you’re going to be just fine, Note. You’re going to do things for this City I could never dream of during my time running it. So please, hold onto your drive to learn; and your good natured spirit. So that when I awaken, you can tell me yourself about all you’ve done as we take a walk through Our City. I will sleep, awaiting the day we meet again, My dutiful Apprentice._

_In closing, there is one last thing I feel I must say. I mentioned it before, but you truly have made an impact on my life. And my feelings for you run deep. Even during my time with the Pale King in our younger years, I never really pictured myself as the type to wish for a family. But now I feel differently. I truly do love you as one of my own Note. Thanks to you, you taught me what it meant to have a ch-_

… 

Note crumpled up the letter in their hands, throwing it across their room in emotional distress. Dropping back onto their bed, they stared at the ceiling; exhausted mentally and emotionally. They had read Lurien’s final letter countless times, and no matter how often they tried to finish it; they couldn’t bring themselves to do so. Every time they tried they’d end up crushing the paper or leaving their room for hours to be alone. It was all too much and they couldn’t live with the fact that Lurien cared for them this much; only to be abandoned by them on the one night he needed them. Over 3 years had passed since Lurien had gone to sleep. It had felt like so much, and yet so little had really occurred in that time. 

After the White Palace and the Pale King vanished, the bugs of Hallownest began to fall into despair. It was a struggle to calm the minds of the people, but Note put all their effort into looking after the City. Though they couldn’t blame the citizens. The City had lost their Watcher and their King all within a month's time and were left with Lurien’s silent Apprentice to look after them. Bugs like the Watcher Knights, Spire Workers, and even Marissa would give their word that Note could be trusted; but it barely made a difference. The best Note could do was damage control. Manage trade for as long as they could to keep bugs fed and cared for and work with the Knights and city guards to control the infection. But as time passed and the infection worsened, outside trade began to vanish; and the power and number of Knights and Guards began to diminish. Note could tell that in this war of attrition; they could not win against the sheer power and patience of the Radiance. Did the King feel the same?

Eventually, the city’s entrance was sealed shut; leaving everyone inside in a state of quarantine. As far as the mass public knew, this infection was a viral one; only a handful knew of it’s true source. As bugs began to keep to their homes, the city's streets became quiet, with the exception of the constant rain. Note even went as far as to lock up the Spire; now requiring a mailed in appointment to be able to enter. It pained Note to do this, knowing Lurien would’ve kept the Spire open because “ _Knowledge should always be available for all_ ”. But they felt they had to in order to keep up the facade, as well as preserve the information. Should a bug become infected while in the Spire, more damage could be caused then could be salvaged. And Note could not risk losing any form of the Spire’s history or knowledge. As the visits died down, the need for the Spire keepers to work diminished. And Note was sure to let them know that, if they felt the need to care for themselves and not work; they were allowed. Note had grown up alongside them their whole life; their comfort was important to the Apprentice and the Keepers appreciated this. 

Sitting up from their bed Note walked over to the letter and, after uncrumpling it, set it face down upon their desk. They needed some air, to clear their head and get out of the Spire for a bit. They informed Bartel of this, hearing the old butler try to hush a cough as they walked away. Bartel had been unwell the past few days; though they tried to not show. Note had suspected that he didn’t wanna add any extra troubles onto them. The vessel had a theory about something they could do to help; but they would try that another day. For now they needed time to themself in the city. The Knights requested at least one accompany them, but Note had declined. Taking their yellow umbrella, they walked through the city on their own. The streets were barren, palanquins and carriages had been abandoned, and the shop windows were now dark. What was once a thriving city had become desolate; what life still remained was now staying locked within their homes. 

Note passed by the Pleasure House, looking upwards to where they pictured Marissa was. Part of them wanted to see her; it had been far too long since they last saw her face and heard her voice. They mailed each other often early into the stasis, and she would find time to visit them. But the letters had dwindled over the years, and so had her availability. Though Note would continue to send letters to her from time to time, there were hardly any responses these days. As much as they wanted to see her, they felt it would be better to not spring a surprise visit onto her. There was… too much that they needed right now and they felt it would be unfair to unload all of that drama onto Marissa unannounced. 

Note’s walk eventually took them back to the Spire where they now stood before a recent addition to the city. It was a grand monument that had been completed shortly before Lurien went to sleep. The base was designed like that of a blooming flower, with a second one opened up above. Upon it were statues representing the Three Dreamers surrounding a taller, noble looking figure. It stood proud, clothed in regal attire, and it possessed two long horns upon its head that contained two rows of single teeth on the inside. This figure was the Hollow Knight. Note had briefly glanced at the statue of the Knight from afar, but it’s image would always be hazy at best. This was the first time they truly gazed upon it so close. So, this was their younger sibling who was currently imprisoning the Radiance… and failing. While Note could feel the presence of the Radiance had diminished, it had also become more stale and angry. Turning to look down at a plaque that rested on the monument: they read it in their head. 

MEMORIAL TO THE

HOLLOW KNIGHT

_______________

In the Black Vault far above. 

Through its sacrifice Hallownest lasts eternal.

“Lasts eternal”. What a joke. Note’s gaze returned to the Knight's face, looking into their eyes as if the statue were the being it depicted. Note was conflicted on their feelings toward their sibling. On one hand, it was their fault for why Lurien had to be a Dreamer. The King had only brought himself to believe that an empty vessel was impossible, but he could’ve been wrong. This Knight could’ve been empty… But on the other, Note felt this was only their anger and regret that made them upset. They knew what the King could be like, and could only imagine how much worse he must’ve become to the vessels. And now this one was forced into an unwinnable battle where they would be left to suffer on their own. For a moment, Note wondered what it would’ve been like had they been the one chosen… 

Swiftly dashing the thought away, Note felt they had been out long enough and returned to the Spire. There was still work to be done.

… 

Two months later, Note was feeling excited. Shortly after their walk they swallowed their pride and mailed Marissa to ask if she could visit on their rebirthday. Miraculously, she had replied back excitedly and had agreed to see them. Finally, after all this time; Note could take a short break from their job and Marissa could break from hers. They had already cleaned up their room and done a quick run through of the Spire to make sure it was all up to par. Presently, they were in the kitchen, prepping the tea they would share with her when Bartel walked in. 

“ _Master Note, there was a letter for you that just arrived. Odd, this was delivered earlier than-_ ”, Bartel was cut off by a harsh cough, holding the corner of their elbow up to their mouth when they did. There was a bit of orange on their elbow and Bartel tried to hide it. “ _Sorry Master Note. This was delivered earlier than when we normally receive any._ ” 

Note took the letter and set it aside, not worried about it’s early delivery, and wrote down in their journal for Bartel to wait a moment. Turning their back to Bartel they poured a cup of fresh tea for their friend. Acting quickly and subtly, Note cast a Scholars Candle into the tea cup, injecting the drink with a small amount of soul; before stirring the glass with a spoon. Between the time they had their walk and today, Note had snuck into the Soul Sanctum without informing anyone. The building wasn’t entirely barren, as they saw most of the Sanctum's residents had already succumbed to the infection. But thanks to their Sorcerers Phantom spell, they were able to travel the haunted building without raising alarm. But this didn’t shake the anxiety and knots in their stomach as they maneuvered through it. This was the first time they had been to the Sanctum since they were experimented on. But despite how afraid an uncomfortable they were, they had to do this… Any time they found a study or laboratory, Note scoured their studies for any information about Soul and its effects on the infection. From what they found, it seemed Soul was capable of holding the infection off for brief periods if the doses kept a steady schedule or for a long period with one massive dose. It was risky, but Note didn’t have any choice. Despite Bartel’s attempts to hide it, Note was aware of the Infection slowly taking him and would do anything they could to keep him safe. 

Once the Soul was mixed in with the tea enough, they passed the glass to Bartel. “ _Why thank you. Perhaps a cup of warm tea is just what I need for my throat._ ” Note watched as their friend took a sip. Swallowing Soul wasn’t the same as being injected with it; so it shouldn’t cause any pain. But Note was stiff as they watched for any negative reactions. Bartel let out a pleased groan. “ _You’ve really mastered my recipe and made it your own. This tea is excellent, thank you Master Note._ ” And with that, Bartel walked off with his cup. Note relaxed that it had turned out okay; guess Soul didn't have a flavor either. Hopefully that will push back the infection enough for the time. And as long as Note could supply Soul to Bartel’s drinks, they felt they could keep their friend safe. But now they also knew the tea was ready for Marissa, thanks to Bartel’s compliment. With all their troubles taken care of, Note turned to the letter and picked it up. It was addressed to them from… 

Note felt uneasy, but picked up a small knife and used it as a letter opener. Delicately they removed the letter from within it’s envelope and they read it to themself. 

_Dear Note,_

_Happy Rebirthday. I hope you’re making the most of it. Listen… I am terribly sorry but I won’t be able to see you today. I know, I said I would take the day off; but I was just told that there would be a special performance today. It’s the anniversary of when Lurien went to sleep, and today’s performance is meant to pay respects. Maybe you could come here and see me perform? We may not be able to interact but…_

_I feel terribly awful about this Note. I miss you, and I really, really, wanted to see you. But, for the people that are still around… they find peace with my songs and they need me too. We’re expected to get a larger guest turnout, hopefully everyone is cautious around each other since the Infection is still about. I’ll be safe on the stage, at least.. I’ll make sure to try and visit soon; I promise._

_Take care, Note._

_Your friend; Marissa._

Note stared at the letter, their thoughts empty. All of their planning and hopes had been dashed so easily. And all they felt was numbness. Setting the letter down, they carried a tray with the tea pot and two glasses up to Lurien’s room. Once there, they filled both glasses. One for themself and one for Lurien, and set them onto Lurien’s bed; just beside where the seal of binding stopped at. Reaching into their robes, they pulled out their journal and wrote; “ **Good afternoon, Master. As of today, it’s been 4 years now, and I’m still managing. I’ve missed you, and I hope you’re okay. With any luck, this won’t last much longer… I hope to see you soon** ”. Note ran one hand along the seal. Lurien, he was so close but sound asleep. All of this hardly felt real. Lurien is a Dreamer, Marissa was constricted by her work, and Bartel was struggling with the infection. Note’s life as they knew it was being flipped on its head and none of it felt right; like this was just a nightmare that had dragged on for too long. If Lurien was truly here, everything would be better and none of this would be happening! How long would they have to keep waiting… how many more weeks… months… Years. And where was the King? Was he looking for a solution or had he run away like a coward? How could he do this to his friend, promising to save him only to abandon him! Note slammed a fist hard onto the seal; the glowing barrier unshaken beneath the force of the hit. Note slumped down, sitting with their back against Lurien’s bed as they took their tea glass and sipped some of its contents down into their eye holes. Some of their drink had remained on their shell, slowly trickling down, before falling from their eyes.

… 

Marissa was in her dressing room, sitting in front of a large vanity provided by the Pleasure House; it’s large mirror reflecting back at her. The room was designed similar to her old bedroom back at Chryso’s shop, but far more luxurious. Marissa, however, could care less for the splendor right now. She had her arms crossed atop the dresser, her head laying against them on its right side; her wings drooping. It had been a couple weeks since Notes rebirthday; but ever since she sent that letter her contact with Note seemed to go quiet. She had desperately hoped to see them that day during her performance; but aside from the usual patrons there was no sign of her mute friend. Note must've been upset, and they were rightful to be so; Marissa could hardly blame them. But even so, she expected Note would write to her soon after about it. But they never did, and they hadn’t written to her at all since then. 

Gossip around the Pleasure House even suggested something was going on at the Spire. Window lights started to go dark and weren’t relit, the Spire had stopped taking any visitors at this point, and what was more worrying was that the Watcher Knights were no longer seen ever leaving the Spire. Marissa had a terrible feeling that something had gone wrong. And any time she tried to leave, her bosses would convince her to stay or flat out deny her if she got too determined. She was their star performer and the City was in the middle of a terrible epidemic; there was no way they would let her leave willingly. She had gotten to where she felt she needed to be, but the City had become so much more dangerous and cruel before she ever had a chance to fix it. And now she was held here against her will, trapped in a wish of her own desire. 

There were several knocks on her door; “ _Songstress, you're required for a practice performance! Finish getting ready and get those wings out on stage._ ” Marissa sighed, before sitting up and finishing her makeup. She didn’t want to sing tonight. 

Out on stage, she went through the motions; practicing and performing songs of both her creation and ones she was told to sing by her bosses. Only one of them was out today, Fovillo. He was a short and pudgy beetle, dark brown in color with short patches of yellow and gray hairs covering his head and most of his body. Fovillo was also Marissa’s tutor when it came to singing, as he had an incredible talent for setting rhythm; normally by loudly tapping a table or clapping. His tutoring brought Marissa’s songs to a whole new level, and she was grateful for the help. Fovillo was sitting out at a dining table, all of which had already been set for that night. He was tapping one of his fingers to the rhythm and Marissa was keeping pace with it. But something was off, Marissa noted to herself. Fovillo seemed a bit distracted, at times even losing the pace just sitting there and staring at her; sometimes with a muffled cough. If she attempted to ask, he would yell out to her to not be so distracted and start the song over. Marissa continued to sing and would ignore any stutters from Fovillo’s taps. 

The stage lights were bright today, their beaming glow warming the space around Marissa. She imagined an audience out before her, one like the first night she performed. So much of the city had come to see her, she could even remember seeing Lurien and a few of his Knights and servants there too. And then there was Note. Her oldest and closest friend, from back when she was still a young little girl attempting to steal geo from a fountain. They had always adored her songs, and were always entranced whenever they listened to her sing. They had told eachother everything back then, and that day she performed; they had just given her the most magical day of her life. What had she done to deserve a friend like them, to do all that? She recalled that, when she gazed out over the crowd to Note that night, their face looked so proud, sad and… loving. To many, reading Note’s feelings from their stoic, immovable, face would come off as impossible. But for Marissa, who had grown up alongside the vessel and become so close to them; she could just tell that is what they were feeling. As Marissa continued to sing, Fovillo had stopped tapping and was now standing up; slowly shambling closer to the stage. 

Marissa had her eyes closed as she looked up to the stage lights, hitting the climax of her song. During this she thought back to Notes emotions from that night. Their pride was easy enough to figure out, they were proud of her. This had been her dream since she was a little caterpillar; and she had finally made it. Note’s sadness was probable for two reasons. The first was that this would be the last time they’d see her for a while; as she would be busy with the job. And the second was likely because they knew Lurien’s time was coming to a close in the waking world. Marissa was stunned when she learned Lurien had become a Dreamer that same night, and she had wondered why Note didn’t tell her. She could’ve been there to comfort them, run out to them, hug them, and tell them it would be okay. At this point there was little she could do though. 

The last emotion on their face, the love. It only made sense, didn’t it? They were close friends and of course Note would be happy to see her up and singing but, that didn’t quite feel right. Could there have been more? As Marissa was on the final notes of the song, Fovillo had climbed up onto the stage with something gleaming in their hand. Marisa was still in thought. Note had wanted to tell her something back in the Spire that day but seemed to hesitate when they wrote their message. “ **I love seeing you take an interest in the Spire. And everything today. I’m happy that you are happy.** ” That was the message, but it felt odd; why the hesitation to write it? “ **I love seeing you take an interest in the Spire.** ” Wait, could they have meant; “ **I love seeing you** ”. Did… did Note mean? “ **I Love-**

In a flash Fovillo had dived across the stage and tackled Marissa, stabbing her in the chest with a knife that was left out on the dining table. Marisss let a mix of a gasp and a scream from the sudden shock followed by being slammed to the floor. She screamed for Folvillo to get off her, her wings fluttering in an attempt to escape. But as she looked up she saw only that burning, angry, glow of the infection in their eyes. The husk that was Fovillo retracted the knife before stabbing her again even deeper and Marissa began to feel faint and lucid. The pain was great and she wanted to scream, but butterflies are so frail that it wouldn’t take much for them to be slain. As she looked up at the silhouette of her old boss, the bright stage lights casting his face into shadow with the exception of those eyes; Marissa teared up that she wouldn’t get to sing for Note ever again. 

As the husk was about to stab her again, a powerful tendril of black void shot out and pierced through the husk’s chest. 

… 

Moments Earlier

Note had finally had enough and decided to go see Marissa. After more of the Spire Keepers and shockingly the Watcher Knights had fallen to the infection's clutches, Note just had to get out and see their friend. They desperately needed the comfort; formalities be damned. But when they had arrived, they were horrified to see one of her bosses leaning over and stabbing her. They ran up to the stage and felt a powerful force like none they had ever felt before. The urge to protect, even if it meant killing another. Their void was writhing from within before it lashed out through Note’s eyeholes. The tendrils had spiraled out and stiffened to a sharp tip, like that of a sewing needle, and pierced easily through the bugs body. The husk tried to squirm free from its impalement, but it took only moments before it stopped moving. The tendril came back to life, if only briefly, to throw the husk across the room and away from Marissa. As the Void retracted back into Note, they felt the most awful headache and lurching of their stomach from the experience. Void began to trickle down from their eye holes, but they made haste to get beside Marissa. 

On their knees, they pressed their hands tightly against Marissa's wounds; a futile act of desperation. She had already bled out a considerable amount, but Note ignored that, their focus solely on her face. She looked so pale and her breathing had weakened. “ **No no no, this can’t be happening!** ”; Note thought to themself. Note desperately needed her to speak, say something, prove that she was going to be okay! Note tried to scream or call for help, but no matter how loud they believed they were; they tragically didn’t have the voice for it. Marissa’s eyes fluttered a moment as she hazily looked up at them. Note looked down to her, pleading for her to be okay. Marissa tried to say something, but it only came out as a broken squeak. With a heavy effort, she lifted up one of her hands, and caressed Note's face. She gave a soft tug to one of their curls to come closer; and Note reluctantly did so, leaning down near to her face. Marissa, taking in as deep a breath as she could, whispered. “ _Note… do you.. love me..?_ ” Note was shocked and frozen in place, staring back at her; as Marissa read the emotions on their face, before letting out her final breath. 

Her pulse had stopped, but Notes hands still rested on her wounds. Marissa was gone. Her last words. She… she knew. Note couldn’t feel anything but heartache. They had done it again. They had selfishly avoided seeing someone they loved and at the one moment they needed them most, they weren’t there. They weren’t there to comfort Lurien and now they weren’t there to save Marissa. Their Master was stuck as a Dreamer and… and the one they loved, now lay dead before them. The beautiful red dress they had made for her was now messy with blood and gore. And it was all their fault! Gently, Note picked her body up and carried her all the way to the hot springs. Once there, they walked out into the middle of one of the pools and sat down; letting the springs wash them clean of the horrors they witnessed. Note sat there, holding Marissa’s head up to their chest as they had a hard cry; void dripping from their face and their body shaking violently. After they were both washed, Note carried her back down to her room. Any Pleasure House workers or performers that were moving about were dead silent with shock. Gently, Note lay her down onto her bed, looking at her for a moment longer, before turning around and leaving the Pleasure House in numb emptiness. 

… 

Note was running, the sounds of the Great Husk Sentry gaining on them. They tried to make a turn for their room but tripped and fell. The hulking figure of the Sentry towered over them, a figure looming behind it, before the Sentry plunged their nail down into Notes' chest. There was a flash of bright light as Note felt the pain of the Soul tearing their insides apart. But as they struggled, they couldn’t break free from the leather binds that held tight against their arms and legs. Through the pain and fear they saw the silhouettes of two Soul Sanctum scientists, as well as a third figure that was hazy and dark standing far behind them. The energy within Note was growing too great before it finally burst through their eyes; a lance of void piercing the chest of the infected bug that was stabbing into Marissa. Note felt sick, their heart aching as they ran to her; she needed them now! Note stopped running once they stood before Lurien; sound asleep and contained in a seal of binding. The candles in Lurien’s room glowed with a red flame as Note struggled to reach out and touch Lurien. Just before they could, Lurien's arm reached out and grabbed ahold of Note’s wrist; pulling the vessel over to them with a violent force. Note reached out, trying to pull the clawed hand off their wrist as “Lurien” sat up and stared directly into Notes eyeholes. Lurien’s mask had a crack along its left side, a black stripe running up through the center of it over the eye hole, and the inner hole of the mask glowed with red flames. “ _Why Weren’t You There!?_ ” The distorted voice of Lurien screamed. 

Note jumped back in the desk chair, now awake from the nightmare and nearly falling backwards. Their heart was racing in their chest as they were gathering their barings. They were in the library of the Spire, and there were several reports from the city strewn about the table they sat at; candles upon the table were now dim. Now Note remembered; they were going through notices from across the city to get a tally of living citizens and supplies when they must’ve fallen asleep. How long had it been since they last slept? Perhaps a few days, from what Note could vaguely recall. How long had they slept for; they had no clue. Note stood up from their seat and stretched, their tall, thin body appreciating this change in position. After their first time using the new Watchers Quill spell to save Marissa; Note’s body had once again changed to meet the demand. 

They had now reached a “matured'' state. Their body had become tall, almost matching the Hollow Knight; but much leaner and less muscular. Their shell, just like before, went through the greatest change. The horn atop their head had thinned and grown out extensively; the slight curve backwards it once had was now more defined. And their side curls had enlarged, nearly finished with their first rotation. Because of these changes, Note was now unable to sleep on their back or sides; restricted to only ever being able to lay face down. But when you're the Watchers Apprentice and constantly reading through papers; passing out at a desk or table is practically expected. Lastly was their eyeholes. What used to be two converging ovals and later the shape of a heart, had now become slim and angular like in the shape of a “V”. Physical appearance wasn’t the only change though. Turns out Lurien had suspected Note would one day reach a size of this capacity. And before he had gone to sleep had ordered new robes for Note for when the time would come. Like Notes prior robes, they were designed to match the city’s fashion. But now they were adjusted for Notes height and new body. A new addition to the robes were a deep blue stole that wrapped around their neck, resting across their shoulders. It’s color and jagged edges resembled that of Lurien’s robe. The purple gem that was once placed upon the neck of Note’s robes, was now situated atop the stole in the same position. 

As Note was stretching they noticed the candles they had lit when they arrived. What once were full sticks had now nearly melted to the base. They must’ve been asleep for hours. If that was the case, it meant this was the perfect time for some morning tea; for both them and Bartel. Note put out the flames of the candles with their fingers before walking off to the kitchen. The Soul spiking of Bartel’s tea was proving effective and he had even seemed a bit healthier as of late. Note had been relieved to know that their efforts were paying off somewhere. As tragic as it was; Bartel was all they had left now. Lurien was asleep, the Watcher Knights now resided in a stasis as puppets to the infection, and Marissa… was gone. 

Once Note reached the dining halls they had to be quiet and cautious. The sound of a faint buzzing could be heard from the next room over. While the Watcher Knight’s had not ever left their hall before, Note didn’t want to take the chance. No one was ready when the Knights fell. Over the time of combating infected husks and other bugs the Knights had started to become tired and exhausted. Until one day Note allowed them a day of rest, only for them to never wake up again. Shortly after is when Note realized how dangerous it would be to enter their hall. The vessel had no idea when or how it occurred, but the entire upper space of the room was now infested with glowing, infected flies. When they tried to investigate, a swarm of the flies broke off from the main mass and into one of the Knight’s shells… before it possessed him. Note could barely believe what was happening before they could cast a Vanguards Shelter to block an oncoming nail swipe from the Knight. While Note had managed to escape, the Knight stayed in the hall; curling back up like it was going to sleep before the flies left its shell. From that day on the Watcher Knight’s hall was forbidden, making travels from the upper portion of the Spire downward incredibly dangerous. 

Note was alone and in their thoughts as they made the tea. Thank some higher beings, that weren’t the King, that they had a massive stock of tea leaves just as everything went to chaos. After filling two cups and injecting some Soul into Bartel’s; Note set them and the tea pot onto a platter before taking it up to Lurien’s room, where they were sure Bartel would be. They had to squat down as they stepped onto the elevator, they were now far too tall to stand upright as they rode it. The elevator was just tall enough for them in their teenage body, but now they had practically doubled that. As they arrived, they saw Bartel standing straight across from them on the far right side of the room; staring out the window. Note moved out from the elevator and walked over; the platter held by one hand as they tapped Bartel on the shoulder with another. Bartel didn’t respond and Note, puzzled, gave a firmer tap. Bartel seemed to jump in surprise.

“ _Master Note… is that you? Sorry, I’m just so… tired._ ” Bartel turned around and Note went cold. Bartel’s eyes had an orange glow to them. “ _Could you give me a.. a couple minutes to rest… Note…_ ” No no no no no! Note scrambled and grabbed for a tea cup, dropping the rest of the platter on the floor as they shoved the tea cup into Bartel’s hands. The platter and tea set shattered with a loud crash on the floor as tea stained the carpet. Bartel seemed to stare blankly at the tea cup in his hands, not noticing the mess that just occurred. Note was not willing to lose anyone else; wrapping one of their hands around Bartel’s they lifted up the cup and forced the drink to go down the old butler's throat. Bartel coughed from almost choking on the drink due to not swallowing it properly, as the tea cup fell from his and Note’s hand. Note held the old bug by his shoulders, staring at him intently. This wasn’t fair, He had been getting better, this wasn’t supposed to be happening! The orange glow in his eyes never faded, but only seemed to become brighter. Note was sure they gave Bartel the cup with Soul in it. They did, didn’t they? They couldn’t have screwed up again, They Couldn’t Have!... Right? 

“ _Master… L-Lurien… I…_ ” Bartel’s eyes closed. The air was still and quiet, Notes heart racing in their chest. Bartel let out a low groan as their eyes opened, fully burning with that orange glow. The old butler let out a terrified groan as they swatted Note away and Note fell onto their knees, crawling back away in horror. The husk of Bartel stared at them before they made a pathetic run toward them as if wanting to attack. Note, on instinct, slammed their fists together casting the Vanguards Shelter around them as Bartel’s body ran into it. The shield absorbed the hit before releasing, launching the old bug back against the far window. The husk of Bartel was stunned for a moment, and seemed to forget Note was in the room; before standing back up and looking out the window. Note sat there on the floor. They couldn’t believe it. Bartel was all they had left and… Void started to well up from their eye holes as they leaned forward and slammed their fists into the floor, their head resting against the ground. They were in agony as their body trembled with the pain of all their loss; Void flowing from their eyes as for the first time they truly cried. There was no Soul destroying them on the inside, nor a recent use of a void attack; this was their genuine tears of sorrow and regret. They cried and screamed, the top of the Spire almost seeming to vibrate from the force. But, as they were only a vessel, they truly had… 

No Voice To Cry Suffering.


End file.
